Newborn Princess
by imaginingtheanarchy
Summary: As Happy comes back from a late run he hears crying and finds a baby in a basket on his doorstep, with a letter saying that it was his. Will he raise the child or give it up. Eventual romance. [HappyxOC]
1. Chapter 1 The Stork Dropped Her Off

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is my first time posting. The characters will be a little out of character, there will be a lot of Fluff with Happy. I do make him 28 in this story, and there will be romance later on. Hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 1: The Stork Dropped Her Off**

Days in Charming were always a bit messy but some days were worse than others and today was the worst. Happy was awoken to the sound of crying early in the morning and the noise pissed him off especially considering he just got back from a run two hours ago.

"What the fuck?" He grunted as he walked to his front door were the crying grew louder, with another curse he opened the door and his dark eyes widened in shock. There on the doorstep was a basket with a tiny baby, she must have been a newborn from the size of her. He's never seen a baby so small, well besides Abel. The man knelt down and looked at the tiny baby, clothed in a light pink onesie his eyes wide with shock, who the hell would leave a baby this early. Don't they know how cold it is for a child at this age? His hand picked up a letter that was underneath her tiny sock covered foot, it didn't even fit because of how little she was.

 _Dear Happy,_

 _I know this is like SUPER sudden but I mean it was totally sudden for me to so yeah. This is your daughter and I figured since you have money you can take her instead of me having to raise her and have you pay child support. I definitely do not want to raise her cause that would suck and I have a life. She's a cute kid though, anyways, she's yours. HAVE FUN!_

 _XOXO_

 _P.S. I didn't name her!_

Happy growled loudly, as he shoved the letter into his pocket his hands going to pick up the basket and diaper bag, carrying her inside of his two bedroom house. He grabbed his phone quickly dialing the one person he could think of, Gemma.

"Hello?" She groaned on the second ring, "Gemma I need you to come down here NOW."  
He growled quickly and she sat up at the tone of his voice, "Happy? That you? What's wrong?" She questioned and he groaned, the babies crying growing loudly.

"What's that noise? Is that a baby?" Happy groaned and stood next to his supposed daughter running a rough finger gently over her cheek, "I need your help Gemma. Someone left a kid on my damn doorstep saying it's mine."

Gemma put a hand over her mouth and slapped Clay's arm making him sit up in alert, "What the hell Gem?" He cursed and she put the phone on speaker, "Repeat." She said and Happy did, knowing that she woke up the president, "Someone left a kid on my damn doorstep saying it's mine."  
Clay's eyes almost popped out of his skull at the news, he knew it was Happy by his unmistakable voice. "How is it?" He asked and Happy frowned, "Cold. Crying." His words were quiet and Gemma was getting dressed and texting Tara and Jax to go to Happy's house immediately with baby things, no questions asked. "She looks like me."

"Fuck." Clay grunted, "Warm her up we're on our way."

Happy put his phone down and picked up the tiny child, "So cold." He mumbled with a deep scowl, why the fuck would someone leave a kid on the doorstep at four in the fucking morning, the bitch couldn't have waited till later when it was warm for her. Even if it wasn't really his kid, a baby is a baby and she shouldn't have been out there. He sucked in his anger as he held the crying girl only dressed in a pink onesie against his chest, rocking her gently like he use to do when he babysat. "Shh. I gotcha girl." He rasped out to her and she continued to cry but it was softened.

Happy walked to his room looking for something to wrap her in as he held his daughter... _his daughter...his..._ that's a different thing for him to say. She huffed out a breath as he set her tiny body on his bed, walking quickly to his dresser grabbing a clean white SAMCRO shirt to swaddle her in. He set the shirt beside her on the bed and began to swaddle her in it since it was a soft fabric and the only thing small enough for her to be in.

"Shh. I gotcha. You're aight kid." He said to her as he lifted her up, he growled when he noticed that he could hold her in one hand, her head in his palm her body over his muscled arm. _Why is she so fucking small?_ He walked out into the living room and with his other hand he looked into her black baby bag and cursed when there were no blankets, clothes or formula. A bag of diapers but there were only five in there, and a bottle, "What the fuck is this shit?" He growled and squirted some into his mouth, "Water? And sugar? What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?" He tossed the bottle on the floor and sat down on his couch rocking her, thanking whatever was up there that she was starting to warm up and stop crying.

"There you go." Happy said as he cradled her, "You're good girl." He whispered quietly, as he leaned back against his couch bringing the tiny baby with him. It was a good twenty minutes before there was a knock on Happy's door, causing him to walk to the door quickly but carefully since there was a child in his arms.

"Oh my god." Gemma gasped when the man opened the door, all of the Charming Sons standing behind him. "Didn't have anything else to put her in." He replied as he stepped aside everyone piling into his house quickly.

"Let me have a look at her." Tara said and Happy's eyes narrowed slightly, "Oh shite the instincts are kickin' in." Chibs cursed and Tig nodded his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Happy I won't hurt her I just want to check her out. Make sure she's okay." Tara tried to reassure and Happy scowl deepened, "Fine." With that he handed the tiny baby over to Tara and her little eyes scrunched as she began to wail loudly.

"Shh you're okay I just wanna take a look at you." Tara said, "How did you find her again?" She asked and Happy pointed at the basket that was on his table then walked over grabbing the note, "Found her on the doorstep cryin'." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, then he moved so they could see the basket that she was left in, "Like...in the movies?" The doctor asked and the older man nodded his head.

"Here." He handed Clay the letter and the older of the two cursed loudly passing it along to the others who all cursed or shook their heads in shock. "How could anyone do that?" Gemma asked angrily, "Just cause the whore didn't want the damned baby doesn't mean that she had to leave her out there."

"How can you be so sure that she's yours?" Tara asked and Happy shrugged, "Gotta get her tested." He told her and Tara set her down on the couch and everyone followed as she pulled out things from her bag. "I mean and if she's yours?" She asked as she started listening to her heart. "What do you mean if she's mine. I'ma raise her what else you think." His answer shocked everyone. "Look are you sure that you can raise her by yourself?"

"I know how to handle kids." He answered, "Her heart sounds good, lungs sound a little congested. She has a cold. She's small maybe premature or just malnourished."

Happy wasn't looking at anyone expect the little baby that was said to be his, she had his lips and was a lighter tan than he. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell the color, the dark hair on her head reminded him of when he was a baby with a full head of dark brown almost black hair. "When is the earliest I can check her DNA?" Happy asked quietly, eyes still looking at the crying baby. "I can call in a friend so maybe tomorrow."

Gemma looked through the bag and pulled out wipes and formula, "Did you feed her?" Happy's jaw tightened as he shook his head, "Whoever left her, left her with five diapers, socks that don't fucking fit, and a bottle of sugar water." He growled and Tig gasped, "Crazy bitch."

"Good thing we brought some stuff." She answered as she pulled out another bottle, walking into the kitchen to get some warm water.

Everyone watched intensely as he grabbed the wipes and a diaper, Tara standing to move out of his way, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Girls are a little differnet." Happy looked at her with his usual stone cold face, "I said I know how to handle kids." He growled and when he looked at the baby she hiccuped causing Tig to coo like a girl. "Awe look at that."

Tara and Gemma starred in shock as Happy was carefully changing the baby's diaper, some of the guys looking away out of respect, while Jax smiled as she waved her tiny hands around. "She does look like you Killah." Jax commented and everyone nodded their head, "Got my lips and hair, same color as me when I was a baby." Happy took the soft blanket that Gemma handed him and was about to swaddle her when Tara spoke, "Make sure you don't wrap it to tightly because..."

His eyes snapped to hers and her mouth closed, "I lived in a neighborhood with lots of kids and babies, my ma would make me watch them so that I could earn some money, I know what I'm doing."

With that being said he swaddled the tiny girl in a gray blanket leaving one arm out then took the bottle that Gemma handed him, a gurgling sound coming from her. "How old do you think she is?" Juice finally asked and Tara looked at her, "I've never held a baby this little." Happy stated, "Abel was that small but he was premature. Do you think she could've been premature too?" Jax asked as he looked over at Tara who nodded. "When Gemma called I wasn't expecting her to be this small. You could take her to the hospital tomorrow, I have a shift tomorrow so no need to worry about the questions."

"Yeah don't worry about the questions my ass." Happy mumbled as he leaned back, watching the little bundle in his arms drink the formula quickly, her little fingers touching the bottle as if she was trying to hold it. Every once in a while Happy would remove the bottle and wipe her chin and mouth with a wipe, "Wow brother you really do know what you're doin'." Bobby said and Happy glanced at him then to the girl.

"What are you gonna name her?" Clay finally asked, "I ain't gonna name her until I know she's mine." Happy replied and Chibs chuckled, "What if she isn't yours brotha? I mean these Crows can get a little crazy."

Happy nodded his head, "If she ain't mine...then..." Before he could finish her eyes opened revealing chocolate brown irises, Gemma gasping in joy, "I'll keep her." He answered with a smirk as he rubbed her head gently.

It was early in the morning, the light shining through Happy's room as he stared at the sleeping baby that lay in his bed beside him. It was around five when everyone left, he never slept though instead just stared as his supposed daughter slept through the night, it was weird most of the babies that he watched never stayed asleep through the night. It unsettled him slightly but he could tell that she was okay, apart from the slight cough and wheeze from the cold that Tara said she had. She was beautiful and he wasn't even sure if it was his child but he didn't care, anyone that left a baby on a doorstep didn't deserve the child in the first place. He knew this life was dangerous but he survived and he would be damned if he was gonna leave his kid cause of this life, no, he would just have to try harder to keep her safe.

 _I live, I die, I kill for my family._

"Don't worry baby girl...daddy's got you." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping Day

**Chapter 2 Shopping Day**

"Are you ready for this man. Parenthood I mean." Tig asked as Happy sat in the waiting room for the DNA results, little bundle in his arms.

"No but I gotta do what I gotta do." He answered honestly. After Tara gave the baby her proper check up she estimated that she was two weeks premature but about a month old and suffering from malnutrition, and she did in fact have a cold.

"Well what do we have here. Ya know being a gun runner is one thing but stealing a baby is another." A voice said and Happy cursed under his breath, "Whose kid?"

"Mine." Happy growled and Agent Stahl's eyes widened, "Yours? You're kidding." She stated as she crossed her arms. Said baby let out a loud wail getting Happy's attention, when he looked down at her, "What?" He asked and her tears immediately stopped and she gurgled, the noise sounding like a laugh making him smirk. "Oh you fakin' now?" He joked and she gurgled again while waving her little hands. "Yeah you're fakin'." He smirked. "She's cute." Stahl said as she was about to poke her cheek, when the baby looked over and noticed Stahl though, the tears turned real as she screamed loudly.

Happy held her closer to his chest, "Don't touch my damn kid." He growled and Stahl back up raising her hands in surrender, "Hey you're aight kid." Happy whispered as he began to rock her and pet her head softly, her lips forming a pout as she stared at the strange woman in anger, cheeks red.

"Hey Happy did the test come back yet." Gemma asked then scowled as she noticed Agent Stahl standing there, "There a problem." Clay asked putting an arm around his wife as he grimaced at the agent before them. All the other Sons going over to Happy with smiles as they noticed the baby,

"Hey there Princess." Juice called as he poked her cheek causing her to gurgle.

"Hey guys are you all ready?" Tara called out as she ended the room with a yellow envelope in her hands, Happy's eyes looking over at the doctor.

"I thought you said she was yours." Stahl stated and Happy didn't even glance at her as Tara pulled out the paper then frowned making Happy swallow harshly. "Congratulations you're the father." She read then gave a small smile and Gemma threw her hands up as she cheered, "Ah! Isn't this great! We can keep her ugh we have to celebrate!" Gemma clapped her hands and Clay raised a brow, "Happy's kid." He corrected and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever."

"So where is the baby's mom?" Stahl asks and Happy glares at her, "She didn't want the baby." Stahl raised a brow as she leaned on her hip, "Are you sure you can raise a child on your own?"

"Yeah." He answered then stood up with his daughter, "No one is gonna take my kid."

"I called SAMTAC they're rolling down here for tomorrow. Told them about the baby and they don't believe me." Clay chuckled as he closed his prepay shaking his head, his eyes cast down to look at the girl. "She's a miniature little thing ain't she." Clay smirked. "How you holdin' up brother. Was the first night you got her rough?"

"Nah once you all left she was asleep through the rest of the morning." Clay nodded his head, then turned when he heard a laugh, "Are you sure you just didn't hear her?" Juice asked then looked at the little girl.

Happy shook his head, "Nah I didn't go to sleep." He answered then looked down at his new little girl. "I gotta get her some shit." Happy stated and Gemma nodded her head, "Well I could always watch her for you." Happy trusted Gemma with almost everything...almost, but this was different this was new. "I got her. You mind if I use the truck and a car seat to get some shit?"

Gemma shook her head, "I already put Abel's old car seat in the back."

"Thanks." He nodded then stood up with his baby in hand then grabbed the bag, "You look so gay." Tig laughed when he saw Happy swing the baby bag over his shoulder, "Yeah coming from the one that's fuckin' Venus." He grunted as he walked over to the trunk when Clay tossed him the keys.

"What are you starin' at?" Happy chuckled at his baby's gurgle and raised hand, his finger going to her open hand.

"It fits him." Gemma said as everyone watched Happy begin to put his baby in the car seat then check the seat belt to make sure that she was secure.

"Yeah. You know she is gonna have a tough time growing up with him as her father though." Bobby laughed, "Aye no datin'..." Chibs commented back, "Ever."

Happy took out the carrier putting the bag over his shoulder as he walked into a high end baby shop, putting his daughter's seat on the cart. "You like pink?" Happy asked his daughter even though he knew that she wouldn't answer him, then she waved both her hands. The second he walked into the door everyone's eyes were on him, everything was all bright and cute in the store then...bam a SON walks in, he definitely looked out of place. "U-um hello sir can I help you?" A voice called to Happy in question as he put the diaper bag into the basket of the cart.

"Newborns." He stated and the man looked at him strangely then Happy looked down at his little girl, "Oh. Everything for premature to two months is over there Sir." The short male said to Happy's tall form, "Is there anything specifically that I could help you with, maybe a price point you want to stay at." He asked and Happy's jaw clenched.

"Fuck off." He growled and it seemed that his daughter agreed because she huffed out a loud grunt then pouted.

He ignored everyone as he walked, slowly pushing the cart as he looked at all the differnet things, his eyes going to a cute pink dress with blue flowers on the chest, with matching bloomers. Happy put the article in the cart. He proceeded to put clothes that he thought were _cute_ into the cart, shirts, dresses, bloomers cause he didn't want people to see her diaper, pants and skirts, tons of bows and headbands to match.

"She is just the cutest little thing." A female worker smiled and his daughter looked at her blankly, he smirked when he noticed the similarities in their stares. "How old is she?"

"One month." He answered with his gravely voice.

The female nodded her head then looked in his cart raising a brow, "Is there anything else that I could help you with?"

"Nah." He answered then walked away from her, his jaw clenching when he heard her whisper to another person, "I highly doubt he can afford all of that, being a Son and all." He ignored them, usually he would've snapped back at them but he wasn't in the mood, he had things to do and a kid to watch.

Happy stopped in front of a crib, lifting his daughter when she started to huff and grunt, "You like it?" He asked then looked at his little girl who grunted and whined, "Yeah me neither." Happy said then continued to push the cart with his daughter in his arm, stopping to show her other cribs, all which they both didn't like.

"What about this one?" Happy said stopping in front of a white crib with a curly rail, she waved her little hands which Happy took as a good sign. Happy's eyes cast over to the female employee that was still looking intensely at him and Happy looked at her but she made no move to come near him and help. "So when I need help no one wants to fuckin' help." He growled loudly, his baby's gurgling and happy slobbering being heard as well.

The female worker straightened her pencil skirt then walked over with her head held high, a fake smile on her lips, "I'm sorry about that Sir, what can I help you with?" She asked, "I wanna buy this." Happy answered simply with a raspy voice his other hand going to his baby girl's hand, who held his tightly as she began to make quiet noises.

"Okay sir I'll go ring it up for you are you ready to check out your other things?" She asked and Happy shook his head, "Nah."

She frowned at his grammar, "Would you like us to deliver it to your house?" She asked and Happy shook his head, "No I have a truck, get someone to put it in the back when I'm done."

Happy followed the woman who went behind the counter, ringing up the crib that Happy wanted, "That would be $677.00. Would that be cash, credit or check?"

"Cash." He said then carefully put his daughter in the carrier resulting in her to frown and stare at him with a glare as she huffed. "Relax I ain't leavin' ya." He grumbled as he fished out his wallet from his pocket pulling out seven crisp hundred dollar bills, tossing them on the counter. Her shocked expression making him chuckle, the sound causing his daughter to wave her hands.

It shocked Happy that she was already so attached to him and he to her, he knew the first second that he read the note that he would kill for her. Anyone that messed with her would feel his rage as he bathes in their blood. "Alright your change is $23.00. When you're ready to leave I'll have someone bring the crib out to you." She smiled.

Happy took the rest of his money and continued to get things for his child, a bathing tub, tons of footsies and onesies, lots and lots of diapers, hooded towels and lots of hypoallergenic washcloths, baby wash, sheets, a memory foam baby mattress. Soon he needed another cart and wished that he would've taken one of his brothers, "Damn daddy needs more hands." Happy mumbled since he wasn't done with his mental list of all the shit he needed.

Another hour later he was on his way back to his house, with Tig and Juice waiting to help him unload the truck. "Gotta feed ya when we get home." Happy mumbled as he glanced in the back seat to look at his daughter. "Got you a lot of shit girl, you better grow up humble or I'll beat your ass." He chuckled when he heard her grumble.

"Holy shit Happy. Way to spoil the kid." Clay laughed when he parked the truck. "Couldn't help myself." Happy smirked as he took out his daughter holding the car seat in his hand, "I'm just gonna unload the shit. Gotta set it up later, I have to visit my mom. Should be back tomorrow morning." He told them taking the diaper bag out of the truck as well.

"Well we'll unload the shit you feed your kid, get her ready to see her new grandma." Bobby smiled and Happy nodded, "Thanks brothas."

Jax slapped him on the shoulder, "Anytime man." Happy went into the house, then to his room as he said, "Let's change ya first."

"Here hon." He heard Gemma say handing him a diaper and wipes, "Thanks." Happy left her in only her diaper since he was gonna bathe her after she ate. "Did you think of a name?"

"Not yet." He answered truthfully as he began to make a bottle while his girl lay in the center of his black sheet covered bed. "Yeah it took me a long time to think of a name before JT and I thought of just naming Jax after his father." Gemma replied, "I'll go get the things for her bath."

Happy sat against the headboard then put his baby to his chest and began to feed her her milk, "Ma is gonna freak when she meets ya. You'll probably give her a heart attack you know that." He stopped to wipe his girl's face when she let some milk drip down her chin, "I'm gonna have to hold on riding until you get a little bigger. Yup cause you're to small." He talked even though she couldn't really understand him but it was good for her development to hear her father speak to her, well that's what he heard from his mother.

"Here you go Happy. Juice bring in the clothes!" Gemma yelled as she put all the stuff for her bath on the edge of the bed, "Ya sure did get a lot of pink." Juice smiled, "If I had a girl I would do the same thing." He laughed as he set down several bags on the floor. Gemma took out a footsie pajama and cooed loudly, "Awe isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen."

"What?" Chibs asked as he and the others poked their heads in the door, "Aye that is cute." He smiled. "I'm shocked I thought you would've picked a lot of black and grays, definitely didn't expect all this much pink and white." Clay laughed.

"Yeah what are the other SONS going to say?" Opie smirked and Happy shrugged his shoulders, as he reached over and grabbed a tiny blanket to burp his girl with. He threw the pink and white stripped blanket over his shoulder making all the guys laugh but Happy didn't care, "I don't give a fuck she's a girl and if my baby likes pink then she's gonna get pink."  
He patted her back and on the first pat she let out a loud burp making Bobby laugh, "She's gonna have a tough life."

"No datin'." Happy smirked and all the guys laughed, "Hell she ain't even mine and the thought of someone flirting with her is getting me mad." Juice admitted and Happy's jaw clenched, "I'd kill someone."

"Trust us we know." Tig laughed.

Happy gave her a few more pats then decided that she was good, "I'm gonna give here a bath." He said and Gemma smiled, "Jax go get my camera in my purse." She smiled and Clay rolled his eyes.

"What if he doesn't want you to take pictures of his child?" Clay asked and Gemma glanced at Happy who put his daughter in the center of the bed so he could set everything up. "Get the camera." His words earned a laugh and a coo from the tiny girl. Chibs went over and sat on the bed poking her thigh, "We gotta get some meat on yer bones darlin'." He smiled when she kicked at his hand cooing.

Happy nodded his head, "If she's anything like me then she'll be fat as hell in about two weeks." He filled up her pink infant tub with warm water then set all her soaps and shampoos on the shelves in his shower, then went back out to get a bunny hooded towel and some wash cloths from one of the bags on the floor.

"Come on girl." Happy said as he undressed his baby tossing the onesie that she was wearing in his hamper then tossed the diaper she was wearing in the trash by his bed. He lifted her up quickly when he heard her burp, "Good thing you're getting a bath." He said then took the blanket he burped her with to wipe up the spit up, "Yup their cute till they do that." Juice laughed.

"Shut the hell up my baby's still cute." He growled as he wiped her up then cared her tiny naked form to the bathroom. "Awe look at her tush." Gemma smiled as he knelt on the hard tiled floor placing her in her pink tub inside of the tub, "Baby's First Bath!" Gemma cheered as she began recording once Happy covered her little body in bubbles, "Ain't she just the cutest little thing!" Happy took a soft wash cloth and began to clean her chest and arms, causing her to wiggle her arms making some of the guys smile, "Aye the love is a cutie." Happy nodded then carefully washed her chin and cheeks, making sure he had a dry wash cloth in case it got in her brown eyes. Happy chuckled as she turned her head making a huffing and whiny noise, "Hey don't give me that. You gotta get clean to see abuelita." Happy rubbed some shampoo on her tiny head cautious of her soft spot, "You're gonna have some nice ass hair." He mumbled.

"How when you're bald?" Jax chuckled and Happy looked at him with a scowl, "My ma has hair to her ass and I had a full head of hair a week before you met me." He stated and Tig laughed, "Ugh man I can't picture you with hair."

"She's gonna be a head turner like her daddy." Happy mumbled again and Gemma laughed, "Yeah and she'll have lots of men that are gonna be kicking serious ass for her."

"Yup." Happy answered back, he let his girl sit in the water for a bit getting use to the feeling, her little hands trying to grab the water. He caressed her cheek as he stared at her round face, "I don't remember who the fuck your mother could be but I don't give a fuck about her. I just care about you which is weird since I just got you yesterday. She ain't gonna get you though...whoever your mom is...if she tries..." Happy didn't finish what he was saying to his daughter just petted his daughter's soft clean cheek, "She can't have you." He whispered.

Said little girl made a huff and frowned making Gemma coo along with Juice and Tig, "Time to get you outta there." Happy chuckled, "Get my baby dry." He said then grabbed the hooded towel, "Can you hand her to me?" Happy asked Gemma who gave the camera to Clay.

"Hey princess." She smiled as she rolled up her sleeves then carefully lifted the baby, "I'm Mamma Gem. Look at you all clean." She smiled then handed her to Happy's awaiting arms.

"Would you look at that?" Bobby said when Gemma put the hood on her tiny head, it was a white bunny and boy was it adorable, "I've never seen that before." He chuckled as Happy closed the towel around her body rubbing her dry as he nodded.

They stepped aside as Happy went into the room then set her down so her could pick out her outfit, "You sure got some style Happy." Jax laughed when Happy set everything she was going to wear meticulously on the bed next to her, then grabbed a diaper and some baby lotion.

"I just picked out what was cute." He answered then lathered her up with lotion till she was smooth.

"Look at you." Gemma smiled along with everyone, including Happy, as they starred at the fully dressed baby.

"Ah think the lass looks beautiful brotha. Ya really did good with her." Chibs smiled as he poked her cheek. "I never thought I'd say that you made such a cute ass kid...but you did." Tig nodded his head as he crossed his arms.

"Can I just say great job on the pacifier." Jax commented, as he looked at the white boo boo with a black A and the men let out a laugh while Gemma rolled her eyes, "Well she needs to let others know not to fuck with her of course." Happy nodded his head then looked down at her, "Damn right."

Everyone made their way outside and Happy went to the truck turning around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, who belonged to Clay, "I'm proud of you son. Not a lot of men would be able to take a responsibility like this. So far you're doing good." Clay approved and Happy nodded his head. "Now you drive safe, don't want the newborn princess getting in trouble." He smiled then leaned down placing a kiss on her head before walking away.

"Well baby girl, let's ride." Happy said and she blew her tongue in response.

 _Yeah maybe having a kid wasn't as bad as he always thought it would be._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I felt like that would have probably happened if Happy were to walk into a "high end" baby shop, I hope I wasn't to over dramatic lol but I hope you all enjoy. If I don't describe like the baby's clothes that well I apoligize but I post pictures on my tumblr which is the same username.**

 **THANK YOU ALL XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Visiting Grandma

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is were the baby gets her name and Happy meets his mom. They never state her name in the show so I decided to name her Rosa just to clear up any confusion. This is way before she is ill, and I forgot that she had a sister lol sorry but for later own in the storyline she would have been irrelevent anyways. I hope no one minds, and I hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 3: Visiting Grandma**

"You sure do look cute." Happy said as he admired her her white dress with multiple pink flowers, hot pink bowed sandals, and a hot pink bow headband. He then grabbed his phone dialing his moms number, "Why look who decided to call?" He heard his mother cheer. "I'm on my way I should be there in an hour." He answered simply and smirked when he heard his daughter's loud cry.

"Happy? What's that in the background...it sounds like a baby?" His mother said, "We'll see you in an hour ma."

"We? Happy who's we..." Happy hung up his phone and tossed it in the seat next to him with a laugh, "Yeah ma's gonna have a damn heart attack.

He was only a few minutes away but decided to pull into a gas station, "Let's fill up this car, huh baby." He said pulling up to a pump and shutting off the truck. Putting his burner in his pocket he walked out and went to the side were his daughter was opening the door to hear her loud squeal. "I hear you girl I ain't leavin' you in this hot ass car." Happy told her as he lifted her up taking her into his arm then grabbing the diaper bag with the other.

Happy walked into the gas station which seemed to be littered with loud teenagers making him grunt as he went into the bathroom, "Shit." Happy growled as he walked into the men's then back out when he didn't see a changing table. "Fuck it." He said then went into the women's bathroom locking the door behind himself. "What am I going to name my girl?" He whispered as he began to change her diaper then put a a pacifier with the Anarchy A on it. He buckled her in with the straps on the changing table then did his business when he was done with her.

"Oh my god that is the woman's bathroom!" A woman gasped when he walked out with his daughter. "I had to change my damn kid." He growled, "You should've let her mother do it."

Little Lowman let out a loud scream and Happy rocked her slightly, "Her mom didn't want her." He growled back and the woman backed away at the venomous sound of his voice, "I gotcha girl. Relax." Happy whispered as he held her against his chest her headband covered head against his neck.

Happy walked around the aisles glaring at any of the kids that looked his way, "Sucks that you're to young for juice." He told his girl then walked to the counter waiting in line.

"50 on 10." Happy said then pulling out fifty dollars from his wallet which was difficult, "First time dad?" The cashier asked in a soft voice, she was a woman about early twenties maybe, short chin length dark brown hair, metal framed glasses with brown eyes hiding behind them, the sun making them look slightly orange. "Yeah." She nodded her head, "Yeah my brother and his girlfriend just had their first kids...set of twins." She laughed and Happy smirked, "Damn.

"She's beautiful how old is she." The woman smiled and gave a little wave making his daughter coo and squirm in his arms, "Hi." She laughed, "She was two weeks premature but she's a month old now." Happy said poking his girl's cheek. "I was two months premie." She scrunched up her face, "But she's a beauty." She smiled then gave another wave, "Oh I'm sorry, uh you said 50 on 10 right. Sorry bout that." She gasped.

Happy;s eyes glanced down to her name tag and he nodded then smirked as his eyes met hers, "No problem baby." He winked before he turned to walk out the door then to his truck were he put his daughter in her car seat. Happy filled up the truck quickly then drove to his mother's house chuckling when he noticed his mom sitting on her porch. "Okay baby girl, let's go see abuelita _._ " He said as he parked.

Happy stepped out of the truck then went to the other door, noticing that his ma kept trying to see what he was doing. "She's probably going to be pissed for a bit but don't worry ma will love ya."

Happy picked up his daughter out of the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag and another, which he filled with clothes that he was going to leave here for when she visits. Carrying his daughter he made his way to his childhood home, his heart swelling with old memories, "H-Happy what...is that?" His mother didn't even know were to start.

"It's a baby mom." He said when he stopped in front of her, "It's _my_ baby ma. This is my daughter." The woman covered her mouth as she felt tears well up in her old eyes, "No." Rosa, Happy's mother, gasped and Happy nodded his head, "Guess I wasn't to careful. Took a DNA test ma...she's mine."

Rosa felt some tears fall down her cheek as she looked at the little baby, her skin a lighter shade of Happy's, short dark hair and brown eyes, "This is my grand daughter...I'm a grandmother."

"Yeah, you're a grandma." Rosa wiped her eyes and looked up at her son, "How?"

"Well me and this chick..." Happy started and Rosa slapped his arm sharply and glared, "Oh don't be a smart ass." He chuckled and his daughter whined. "I'll tell you inside, she's hungry."

"How could a woman just leave a baby out in the open?" Rosa asked as she patted her granddaughter's back, "Come on baby, burp for _abuela (grandmother)_." As if she knew she let out a deep burp making Rosa smile. "So you haven't thought of a name?"

"Have a few but I don't really like them." He grunted as he leaned back into the couch. "What about Malinda?" Rosa offered and Happy shook his head. "Or Selena...don't like that either...hmm maybe Kataline"

"I don't know ma." Happy said, "You think you could watch her I haven't had any sleep."

Rosa let out a laugh, "Sure baby." Happy leaned down and kissed both woman on the head, "In thirty minutes there is a prescription that she has to take for her cold. I don't think she'll need it I haven't heard her wheezing or coughing but just I case ya know."

"Alright hun, you go get some sleep I'll wake you up when dinner's done. Love you baby." Rosa called and cradled her new granddaughter, _"_ _¿Qué tal un amor canción? (How about a song sweetheart?)"_

" _ **Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found  
Was blind but now I see**_

 _ **'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fears relieved  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed**_

 _ **Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home**_

 _ **How sweet the name of Jesus sounds  
In a believer's ear  
It soothes his sorrows, heals his wounds  
And drives away his fear**_

 _ **Must Jesus bear the cross alone  
And all the world go free?  
No, there's a cross for ev'ryone  
And there's a cross for me"**_

Happy watched as his mother sang to his child and that's when it hit him...when everything finally hit him. He was a dad, a single father that would be raising a kid all on his own...but he'd have the help of the club which felt nice to have that extra support. It scared him that he was scared to raise his daughter but I mean who could blame him, it wasn't just him anymore that he would have to worry about. It was him and his little girl, meaning there was another mouth to feed, another body to clothe, another person to protect. A baby was a big deal and he doesn't understand why he didn't see the seriousness of this situation sooner.

What if he was a bad father? What if he was like _his_ father? No. No he'd never be like his father, he would swear to never put his hands on his child the way his father did to him, he swore to never abandon her. When shit got tough he wasn't going to leave her. He had to be stronger than he was, not for him but for her. He wouldn't be alone in his house anymore, he had her and he wouldn't be able to come home at four in the morning with a crow because he had her. Those thoughts were over whelming but he had to man up for her, for his child...the thought made him a little mad that his dad didn't do the same for him. Happy wasn't gonna miss a thing, not her first steps or first words, first date or dance, nah he wasn't going to miss a thing.

It was around 6:30 when Rosa knocked on Happy's door, he bolted upright opening the door quickly, "Is she alright?"

Rosa smiled softly and raised the baby in her arms, "We just came to wake you up for dinner. She woke up from her nap about ten minutes ago." Rosa informed and Happy nodded as he sighed, his hand going to stroke her cheek as she sucked on her bo-bo. Her brown eyes staring at him with the intensity that he usually stares at others with, "Symphony." He whispered so low that he barely heard himself say it.

"What was that baby?" Rosa asked, "Her name, Symphony." Rosa smiled then looked down at her grand-baby, "Well Symphony let's give daddy a minute huh?" He heard his mom hum as they walked down the hall and into the kitchen, leaving him alone to put on a shirt and grab his phone.

"Symphony. I like that name I wonder were he came up with that." He heard his ma say to his daughter as she walked around bouncing his daughter. "Might have to give you some tummy time."

"Yeah I brought a blanket for her." Happy said as moved the coffee table and replace it with a blanket. "Come here baby girl." Happy said as he picked up his princess, "Where did you come up with that name?" Rosa asked as she watched her son bounce his daughter gently, her head cradled underneath his chin. Little hands poked at his chest making him kiss her head softly, "A chick I met today had that name and I thought it was nice. What you don't like it?" He asked as he knelt down placing his daughter on her stomach.

"No I think it's a pretty name for a pretty girl." She smiled, "I'll go get your food hon." She said and Happy sat on the floor with his back against the couch.

"You're liftin' your head really good baby." Happy smiled as he put his hand in front of her, her fingers grabbing his with a coo and squeal. He moved his hand back and she reached her hands out to grab his, lifting her head, "Good job." He said and she let out a sharp squeal as she slapped her hands on the ground.

"You know I need to take pictures later with the both of you." Rosa stated as she walked over with two plates in her hands, "Let's turn you over baby." Happy mumbled and rolled Symphony gently onto her stomach, then took his plate of food. "Thanks ma."

 **I ended up changing her name sorry, to however liked it before lol**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the rest of the Family

**Author's Note: So there is some violence but I mean it's SoA lol Tara questions Happy's role as a father but I feel like she really would with her being a doctor and all and still being a little iffy about the life still. Please no hate for the way I make Tara it's just for story purposes. Short chapter I know but I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the rest of the Family**

"Alright baby you ready to roll and see the rest of the family." Happy said to his daughter as he pulled into the lot of TM, tons of bikes lined around, most from SAMTAC, some Nomads, there were even some people from SAMDINO. Happy got out of the truck and all eyes were on him as he grabbed the bag then picked up his little Symphony, cradling her in his arms, "Gonna meet a lot of people." He whispered softly kissing her head.

As he walked over with his usual Killer Confidence and cold stare there was an eruption of loud whistles and cheers, "Happy!" He heard Kozik yell as he went to hug him but Happy put a hand on his chest, "Watch my damn kid." He growled and Kozik pulled back with wide eyes, "Holy shit it's true." He gasped as he looked at the little girl, leaning down to get a better look at her, "Hey pretty girl. I'm Uncle Kozik it's nice to meet you." He laughed as he took her hand shaking it gently.

"Fuck man she sure looks a hell of a lot like you." Half- Sack said with his mouth open wide.

Piney laughed loudly, "Wow would you look at that." Happy nodded his head to all the Sons that walked around wanting to see his new daughter. It was a long while before he could finally sit down in the clubhouse.

"Hey Killa." A crow said sitting next to him, her hand going to his thigh, Happy wasn't really in the mood for any crows which was weird since he was always down to fuck. "What?" He snapped and she pouted, letting her hand run up his thigh as she looked up at Happy through her lashes. "Don't you want a little help?" She whispered letting her lips graze over his ear. "Get the hell out of my face." He growled moving Symphony to the other arm and away from the crow.

"Oh come on. You have a kid and you're no fun now?" She asked as she backed away to look at his face.

Happy glared at her then down at his daughter when she screamed making Clay laugh, "Guess she don't like the crows much." Gemma nodded her head, "Don't like someone touching her daddy." Symphony's face was a deep red as she cried, "Yeah you heard my girl, get the fuck outta here." Happy growled and she rolled her eyes making his jaw clench. A man laughed, some hang around, getting Happy's attention, "Ya know dude you really aren't all that intimidating while holding a baby smothered in some ugly ass pink, she's gonna have a tough time getting a boyfriend if she looks like you." Happy growled then looked at Gemma, "Take her." Gemma didn't waste a second to take the little baby in her arms.

Happy stood up pushing the gash off of him and made his way to the man, "What the fuck did you say about my kid?" He growled and the man laughed, alcohol laced in his breath, "I said you're baby is ug..." Before he could even speak Happy snapped him in the jaw with his elbow, a loud crack being sounded in the clubhouse. The taller man grabbed the others shirts pulling him up before he fell to the ground, "Try and say that shit again!" Happy said as he punched him in the eye, "Talk about my daughter again!" Another hit this time in the stomach, sending him on the floor. He yelled again as he pulled out his gun to the man on the ground, "Do it!"

"I-I'm s-sorry ma-man." The man gasped as he clutched his stomach and nose, "Don't you EVER say shit about my daughter! Ever! 'Cause I'll fucking kill you! That's goes for everyone in this damn place!" He yelled, his breathing quick but he relaxed when he heard the loud scream of his daughter.

Putting away his gun he walked over to his baby, "Don't worry baby, anyone that talks to you like that again will be buried in a very deep grave alive, while I laugh at their screams." Happy said as he put his daughter's head on his chest against his heart.

"Yo Prospect. Get this trash outta here!" Jax yelled and Half-Sack nodded his head, pulling the man up to his feet and pushing him to the door roughly. Happy grabbed the bag and headed for his room to feed his fussy child, "Stupid fucker thinking he can get away talking about my kid." He mumbled. "Cute kid." Piney chuckled, "She's going to be beautiful." Kozik said.

"Isn't it strange though. I mean she just left her child and already he's so attached, he's only had her for two nights. I think in another month he isn't going to want her anymore." Tara said shaking her head with a frown, "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just worried for her." Jax sighed, "Can't you just be happy for him? What the hell's your problem with him raising _his_ kid?"

Tara looked at her husband with a serious face, "Don't act like this life isn't dangerous Jax. People die and I don't think it's right for this child to be put through that especially with Happy as her father. I mean he's doing a good job but his role in the club is too much trouble."

"Everyone dies Tara." Opie simply said and Tara frowned at him, "Just like Donna." There was silence among them and Tara quickly covered her mouth, "I'm sorry Opie."

"No you're right." Opie said holding up a hand. "But he has the right to raise his kid, and if he wants to do that then he can." Tara nodded her head and Gemma glared at her, "He's going to be a great father you watch."

"I wish I would've been more in Dawn and Fawn's life but I wasn't, if I was in his spot I wouldn't give her up. I would try to give her the life that I couldn't give my two girls, but Happy is trying to give his kid the life he never had, to be the father that he never had. And it ain't right for you to keep trying to take that away from him...it ain't in your right." Tig told her casually and he was right, Tara nodded her head slowly and stood up, "I'm gonna go check on Abel." She said then walked to Jax's room.

"Hey where's the little jelly bean?" Juice asked sitting on the couch with his usual wide smile. "Jelly bean?" Chibs laughed and Juice shrugged his shoulders, "What it's cute?" Everyone laughed and Jax shook his head, "You're weird brother."

"How you likin' the family so far?" Happy asked his daughter as he leaned back into the chair, Symphony sucking on her bottle of formula. Happy nodded his head, "Don't like the hangarounds much...me neither. Bet you didn't like that crow that was all over daddy. Yeah you don't have to answer me I could tell." He chuckled as his baby girl furrowed her thin, little eyebrows. "You really are beautiful mama, don't listen to that bastard okay. All Lowman's are good looking." He smirked and Symphony looked at him with her big brown eyes, yup she was beautiful all right, Happy thought.

"See look at you pretty girl." He said pulling the bottle away to wipe her face, "Yeah you're a pretty girl." He said, thankful that the music was too loud so anyone outside of the room couldn't hear him. He put the bottle back to her lips and he smirked when he saw her little hand reach to hold it, "I'm gonna get you all fat huh baby. We gotta get some fat on these bones." He continued to talk to his daughter for a while even though he knew she couldn't speak back to him but he didn't care he knew that she could hear him and see his face when he was close to her.

"I love you baby girl." He whispered when he kissed her forehead, smiling when she squealed up at him around her pink bottle. Yeah father hood didn't seem bad to him, overwhelming but not as bad as he always thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Park Time with Daddy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So in this there was time skip but not to the point were Symphony is like six, it's only been a few months. I do make her smarter than most, so she is babbling and "talking" more than most children, since she is surrounded by so much people she would pick up on words quicker. I hope her quicker developement doesn't upset anyone. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! :D**

 **Chapter 5: Park Time with Daddy**

Happy wiped his hands of oil with a sigh, his eyes going over to Gemma who was in her office with Symphony in the playpen, "You want a break brother?" He heard Clay ask and he looked over to the other man noticing the other SONS looking at him as well, "What?" Chibs chuckled, "Aye brotha we've seen ya look at the lil' lass for the past hour now, take a break will ya."

"Symphony's only four months and has you wrapped around her chubby fingers." Kozik chuckled and Happy tossed his towel at the blonde man with a growl, "Shut the hell up."

"Go ahead brother take a break, go out and feed your baby or something." Clay laughed and Happy nodded his head, "Thanks pres." Clay nodded his head and patted his shoulder, "Better have your ass back in an hour though." Happy nodded his head and jogged over to the office making the other men laugh but he just flipped them off.

"Hey sweetheart come to check up on your baby?" Gemma smiled and Happy nodded his head, "Ain't gonna lie to you Gem but I miseds her." He mumbled as he leaned down looking at his little princess.

At the sound of her father's voice Symphony's face lit up with a big smile as she screamed loudly in excitment, "Hey baby girl you missed me?" He asked and she wiggled her little body as she began to squeal at her dad.

"How about you go take her to the park?" Gemma offered and Happy nodded his head, "Let me change." He said then stood up walking out quickly, his chest hurting when he heard Symphony cry for him.

"Oh don't cry darlin', daddy's gotta change so you two can go to the park." Gemma cooed as she picked up the little girl in her white dress with blue patterns dress, blue bloomers and blue knit headband. "You know sweetheart, daddy sure does have a fashion sense when it comes to his princess let me tell ya." She laughed as she grabbed the diaper bag while heading out of her office.

"Look who it is!" Clay cheered and Symphony squealed quickly, "Hey Princess." Tig smiled as he leaned down kissing her head, "You look so cute in your little bloomers." Half-Sack waved at Symphony and she blew on her tongue making him laugh, "I wouldn't have expected Happy to dress her the way he does."

"Dress her like what?" His raspy voice called and Kip flinched when he noticed the man behind him, "Ya know all pink and bright colors with all the bows and stuff."

Happy nodded his head and straightened his kutte, "She looks cute like that." He said then took Symphony out of Gemma's arms, raising her high making her scream, "Ready for the park baby girl?" Happy asked when he lowered her and kissed her head.

"B-lab-alab-ahh!" She babbled and Happy nodded his head, "Alright let's roll." He laughed then took the diaper back, "Gotta get the stroller out first." He said and Half-Sack went to the truck taking out said stroller, "Thanks man." Happy said when the prospect pushed it next to him.

"Wow Hap. You're really going to walk around pushing that stroller in your kutte?" Kozik laughed and Happy looked at him with a blank stare. "When have I given a fuck about pushing a pink stroller or holding my baby?"

Kozik pondered the thought and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah your right man."

"Now shut up you're wasting my break." He growled and Clay laughed, "Go take the princess out." Gemma called, "I put a blanket in the stroller for when you go to the park okay. Have fun sweetheart." Gemma waved to the baby and she smiled in response.

"Awe she is the cutest thing ever!" A woman squealed and Happy thought his eardrums were going to explode, "Thanks." He grunted, "What can I get for you?" The man behind the ice cream stand asked and Happy looked down at his daughter who was talking amongst herself, "Small cup of vanilla." Happy answered as he looked back at the young man who was staring at his kutte like a damn ghost. "Two um two dollars." He stuttered and Happy pulled out his wallet handing the guy the two dollars then putting ten in the tip jar after he got his ice cream.

"Let's go sit baby." Happy mumbled as he pushed the pink stroller down the sidewalk, getting tons of strange looks. They weren't the usual fear that he got because he was a Son, no these were like 'what the hell' or 'he has a kid'. Happy kept an open eye for any other kuttes or people that were staring to hard at him, this was only the second time that he took his daughter out by himself and he wanted to be on high alert.

"Bahhh!" She squealed and he smirked down at her, "What's up witchu baby girl?" He asked and she wiggled around, it looked like she was dancing, "What's wrong pretty girl?" He asked slowing his walk to look down at her, she began to wave her arms around like crazy while babbling quickly, "You want daddy to hold you?"

"I want you to hold me." He heard a chick whisper to one of her friends and he chuckled. "Hi your daughter is really cute." A random gash said and he stopped walking to turn and look at her.

Putting a smirk on his face as he looked her and her friend up and down, "Thanks darlin'. You girls want to go to a party tomorrow?" He asked and the two woman nodded their head quickly, "Aight go to TM at 8 tomorrow."

"Yeah...okay see you tomorrow." The blonde one say biting her lip, he gave her a wink, "See ya tomorrow girl." With that he walked away with his usual swagger while pushing his daughter and it was only a few minutes before he made it to the park.

Putting a bib on his daughter he sat down on the bench with her in his lap, three woman already sitting there and looking at him like he was candy. Women sure love seeing dads out with their kids. "Hey pretty girl. Want some ice cream?" He said then grabbed the cup of slightly melted ice cream, "It's a little melted but it's good." He said then took a little spoon full putting it to her, "Only a little, abuela would kick my ass if she found out I was doing this. You could be lactose intolerant but we'll find out. " He mumbled as she drank the melted ice cream with a squeal.

"Ah-babba-labbb." She wiggled with a smile and he laughed, "Good right." He said then took a spoonful for himself. He took a spoon for himself then gave her some of the melted ice cream, "Bab-a-da." Happy nodded his head, "Told you it was good." He chuckled. "Pa-ahh-ba!" A little drop fell from her lips, Happy lifted the bib and wiped her mouth, "Look at you getting' ice cream on your double chin pretty girl." He laughed and she smiled happily.

"How old is she?" The woman with red curly hair asked him and he looked at her, "Four months."

"Awe she's so beautiful, what's her name?" The brunette with blue eyes asked and his daughter frowned making the woman coo, "Symphony." He said then gave her some ice cream making her frown fall into a smile. "First kid?" Happy nodded his head, "Yup she's the princess." He said, "I wanted a girl but instead got two boys." She commented

"I thought I wanted a boy but I wouldn't replace her for anything." He said tossing the ice cream cup into the trash can like a pro. Happy stood up, "Oh...you're a Son?" The blonde asked and he raised a brow, "I never thought I'd see one of you with a kid that's all."

"Yeah...surprise." He said nonchalant as he put his daughter in the stroller and walked away from most of the people so he was under a tree. He took out a blanket and put his daughter on her back with her stuffed octopus, sitting down he pulled out a coke and a ham and cheese sandwich from the diaper bag. "Baaaahhhh!" She shouted as she turned her head reaching for her octopus who she calls 'Bah'.

He ate his sandwich quietly as his eyes scanned over the park looking for anything strange, there was a man who was sitting on a bench looking at the kids play but Happy calmed his instincts when a pregnant woman sat beside him, kissing his lips. "Ooooba-lulu-aaa"

"Yeah baby keep talking." He said then sipped his soda, she was talking faster than most kids and it excited him that his baby was so smart. Symphony wiggled when he whispered, "Come here princess." Lifting her up putting her to his chest after taking off her bib, he smiled when she put her hand on his cheek, "Dame un beso (Give me a kiss)." He said then kissed her little lips and she smiled brightly, "I love you baby girl..." Happy whispered to his daughter then kissed her head as he tucked her against his chest, "So much."

"How was the park?" Juice asked in a happy voice and Symphony smiled sleepily making Juice smile back, "Ba-da-poo-pah." She said with a smile and Juice's eyes widened, "No way. Really?" He asked in excitement and she smiled, "We-labba-bas-po-baahhhh!"

"WOW!" Juice shouted and she smiled, "Da-da-bahhh- lub-lala!" She laughed and covered her eyes with a sigh then uncovered her face with a frown. "You're a cutie you know that?" Juice asked as he poked her tummy and she yawned.

"I gotta put her for a nap." Happy said then looked at the clock, "Okay baby girl let's see if I can put you to sleep in five minutes." He said then nodded to Juice who returned the gesture.

Happy cradled her with her head under his chin, chest to chest, as he walked toward the office, "Yo prospect put that stroller in the truck." Happy said grabbing the diaper bag on his way to the office.

"Sure thing Hap." He said then jogged over and closed the stroller to put it in the back of the truck. Happy sat on the couch and put the pacifier in her mouth, bouncing her gently, "Mm-ba-da." She mumbled around her bo-bo.

"Shh baby girl it's time to sleep." He whispered and she wiggled, "No it's time to sleep baby." He whispered kissing her head and she put her hand on his neck her little fingers laying against him, a strange habit which she developed, "Night baby girl." He whispered again.


	6. Chapter 6 Surrounded by Family

**Author's Note: Alright so there are mentions of baptism in here, not detailed just a convo about a baptism for Symphony. There is slight smut in the beginning as well, just to warn everyone, and like always strong language. If these things bother you then please turn around and don't read it, I know people out there aren't for religion or sex and stuff so you have been warned. For the rest of you I hope you enjoy and next chapter will get real XD**

 **Chapter 6: Surrounded by Family**

"I'm glad you invited me to this party." The blonde chick from yesterday said to him as he kissed her neck, "Yeah." He mumbled not really paying attention to what she was saying. "You're really hot." Happy heard her whisper as he kissed her jaw. They were currently in his dorm on his bed while Symphony slept in her playpen, there was no way Happy was leaving his daughter with someone else that could get drunk and forget about her. Happy trusted Gemma but not enough to watch his kid at one of these parties, but he would never tell her that...yeah he probably would.

Happy leaned back on his legs and pulled the chick's shirt off, having forgotten her name, then attached his mouth to her neck again while spreading her legs. "Mm." She moaned, "Be quiet." He growled with a glare. He made quick of removing her pants and unzipping his quickly, not in the mood to fully undress since his daughter was in the same room as him. She grinned when he ripped her panties tossing them to the floor, he sat on the edge of the bed and she moved quickly to her knees in front of him. "Fuck." Happy hissed quietly through his teeth as she licked him from his shaft to his tip, his hand going to the back of her head pushing her to hurry up. He hasn't had sex in four fucking months since his life consisted of feeding, changing diapers, and bathing the baby, no time for sex, Happy hasn't even been on a run.

Happy's jaw clenched so he wouldn't growl loudly, when she wanted to be Symphony could be a light sleeper and even though she wouldn't know what's going on it freaked him out to have her awake if he was fucking. Happy only got to enjoy a good few minutes of the bitch sucking his dick before she moaned loudly around him and then, "Ah!" Symphony's loud crying made Happy pulled the chick off of him and pull his pants up.

"Ugh come on just put a bo-bo in her mouth or something." The blonde groaned and Happy went to his daughter leaning over to put her pacifier in her mouth, but she wasn't having it. "Give it to someone else." She whined then bit her lip, "Don't you want me?" Happy looked over at her and she winked as she spread her legs in the center of his bed. "No." He admitted truthfully and she gasped as she sat up, "W-what?!"

"I ain't in the mood now..." Happy started as he quickly buckled his jeans then leaned down picking up his crying red faced daughter, "How can you not be in the mood?" She growled angrily and he motioned to the front of his pants, "I ain't hard anymore. Go fuck someone else." He snapped back and she huffed a breath and put on her clothes. "Fine whatever." The slamming down of the door only made Symphony cry louder, her arms shaking as tears fell from her eyes, "Shh what's wrong?" He asked then laid her on the bed undressing her, "Need a diaper change?" He asked, "No? Hmm, you hungry?"

Happy quickly made a bottle of formula and picked her up, putting the nipple to her mouth but she pushed it away, "Not hungry either hmm." He mumbled, his eyes going to the door when he heard a knock, "Hey Happy." Bobby said from the doorway, "Saw that gash you were with storm out." He chuckled and Happy nodded his head as he rocked his little girl, "She woke up. Can't fuck a bitch if my kid's awake...freaks me out." He grunted and Bobby held out his arms.

"Let Uncle Bobby sing to ya. Get you to sleep huh." He smiled and her crying lowered in volume as she was passed to Bobby.

" **I see the sparkling little diamond on your hand  
It's plain to see that you've already got a man  
I can tell you're not about to fall for any of my lines  
I see the want to in your eyes"**

As Bobby began she immediately closed her mouth but the tears continued letting her cry silently as she stared at the singing man strangely. Her brows knit together with a pout on her pink lips made Happy smile, even when she was crying and upset he still thought that she was beautiful.

" **Deep in your smile there's a quiet, soft desire  
Like the ember of a once raging fire  
You know I could light that fire again  
You know it isn't wise  
I see the want to in your eyes**

 **How strong is a band of gold**  
 **Is it strong enough to hold**  
 **When a love has grown cold**  
 **And a woman wants a love, sweet and warm"**

Symphony's eyes drifted and Happy slipped her bo-bo into her mouth to complete soothe her as Bobby continued his song again.

" **How many women just like you have silent schemes  
How many men like me do they sleep with in their dreams  
You can stay or you can go and although I sympathize  
I see the want to in your eyes  
I see the want to in your eyes"**

"Thanks brotha." Happy sighed when he noticed his daughter finally sleeping, "I appreciate it." Bobby nodded his head, "No problem Hap, she's family. Go smoke a cigarette I'll put her to sleep man." Bobby sat and Happy slapped his shoulder, "Thanks brother." He said and walked out grabbing his cigarettes and zippo lighter.

Happy walked out of his dorm heading outside, so he could smoke, he didn't like leaving his girl with other people that weren't Tig, Kozik and surprisingly Juice. "How's the kid?" Clay asked in a chuckle when the tanned man sat on the picnic table beside him lighting his cigarette. "Gash was suckin' my dick and moaned to loud...Symphony woke up screamin'." Happy grunted making Clay laugh, "I can't fuck a bitch when my girl's awake."

"How long has it been for you brotha?" Tig asked sitting next to the other two, "Since I got her."

Tig sip out his drink with a gasp, "What! Four fucking months with out getting some pussy, you really need to go on a run, get your dick wet man." He said wiping his face and Happy nodded his head, "I know but...I don't trust leaving her yet." Clay nodded his head with Tig, "Nah I get it, with the way you are it'll take a good year before you let someone babysit." The white haired man chuckled, "Sorry man." Happy said not meaning to make it seem like he didn't trust his brothers in the club it was just different now with his daughter. "I get it Hap." Clay nodded and Happy took a hit of his cigarette blowing out the smoke, "My mom wants her baptized." Happy said finally and the other men looked at him strangely, "She wants the club to be there to watch." He laughed.

"You religious?" Tig asked, "Raised to be, don't do church though." He added.

"Didn't think you'd be all Christy." He chuckled and Happy nodded, "Not like my ma though but I wouldn't mind seeing my girl get baptized...dressed in white...be nice." He answered puffing out smoke. Clay slapped his back, "If you're gonna do it then the club will be there for ya." Happy nodded his head and Tig slapped his back, "I'll be there brother."

"Thanks." Happy said then stood up, "I'm gonna get back to my baby." He nodded and the other two men waved him off as he stepped on his cigarette, "She's gotcha wrapped around her finger man." Tig laughed and Happy flipped him off.

"Thanks man." Happy said when he walked back in his room seeing Bobby sitting on a chair in the corner with Symphony in his arms her light snores warming her father's stone heart. "Anytime man, she's family." Happy nodded his head and Bobby passed the small child standing up, "See ya tomorrow brother."

Happy put his daughter on the bed and stripped into sweatpants, then turned the fan on low so she wasn't to hot as she slept, then went in beside her on the bed. Taking her bo-bo out, "I love you baby girl." He whispered as he kissed her head.

 **xSOAx**

"Yo Hap are you up? Today's the day man?" Jax said knocking on Happy's door, "Fuck it." He said then opened the door a smile going on his face at the scene.

"Dude is he up, we have to...what are you looking at?" Juice asked then stopped when he peeked through the door, "Awe." Gemma folded her arms with a sigh, "What are you two doing? Is he up yet we have to head out in an hour." Jax waved her over and she looked through the door a gasp going past her lips then turning into a smile at the sight of Happy and Symphony. Happy was sleeping on his back with Symphony on his chest her arms around him and his around her little body, her dark haired head tucked under his chin making the three spies smile.

"He really is a great dad." Gemma smiled and Clay peeked over their heads, "Here take a picture." Clay said handing Gemma her camera. Very slowly the older woman walked in and snapped a picture with a wicked grin on her face, "He's going to freak when he finds out." Half-Sack chuckled and Clay shushed him into silence

"Happy. You have to get up if you want her to get baptized." Gemma said and he snapped at the voice so close, his muscled arms clenching his daughter close but cautious not to hurt her in the process. "Dammit Gem." Happy growled as he sat up slowly, "Don't do that shit, woman."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and get that baby ready." She said putting her hands on her hips and Happy nodded his head, "Yeah yeah I'm getting there mom." He replied and her laugh was heard as she shut the door. Happy looked down at his daughter whose eyes were open staring up at him, "Morning pretty girl."

"Dababa." She mumbled with a yawn which in turn made him yawn and she smiled joyfully up at him. "What's so funny?" He asked then gave a fake yawn to which she laughed at again, "What?" Happy asked and she covered her mouth as she laughed, "What are ya laughin' at? Huh? You laughin at me?" He asked as he tickled her sides making her laugh and squeal, the sound making him smile. "Come on pretty girl lets give you something to eat." He said then sat her up against the pillows even though she didn't really need it at five months.

Happy went over to his bag and pulled out some peach baby food and a bottle of formula in case she didn't like it, then sat in front of her, "Let's put this on you." He mumbled as he put on her bib, "These are peaches." He told her and she wiggled, "God I hope you ain't allergic." He mumbled and took a tiny spoonful and tried it for himself, "Ain't bad. Here you go baby." Happy said then gave her a tiny spoonful which she gladly took.

"What?" Happy asked when there was a knock on his door and it opened revealing Tig, "Hey man." Happy said, "Ti-ta!" Symphony squealed as she waved her hands at Tig who smiled and waved back, "Wanted to say hello to the little princess."

"TI-TA! TI-TAAAA!" She wiggled and Tig closed the door behind himself then walked over giving the girl a kiss on the head. Happy looked down at the peaches then Tig, "You want to feed her." Tig's face lit up at the question and he nodded, "Are you sure man?" Happy smirked then passed him the peaches, spoon and bottle, "Yeah I gotta take a quick shower. If she starts spitting up a lot more than the usual then she doesn't like it and you can feed her the bottle." Happy said then grabbed some clothes for a shower, "Oh if she starts getting red, like a rash, don't feed her anymore then that means she's allergic. Aight."

"Like the cranberries?" Tig asked then smoothed her hair down, "Yeah." Tig nodded his head, "Don't worry man I got her." Happy looked at the other man with a smirk, "I know brother."

Tig looked at the little girl who wiggled and he grabbed the food and spoon giving her a tiny portion, "Hey princess. Good right?" He chuckled as she wiggled around as she swallowed the peaches down, "Ti-ta. Bada-ba-lalalu." She babbled and Tig smiled, "Yeah baby. Today's important right?"

"Ba-sa-papa." She smiled, "Yeah you're getting baptized today, grandma's gonna be there, Mama Gem, all your Uncles, even Papa Piney." He chuckled as he continued to feed her her peaches and she ate the whole thing happily.

"Wow baby you sure do like peaches." He laughed then grabbed a wipe wiping the peaches off of her face, "Such a pretty girl." Tig kissed her cheek and she squealed covering her mouth as she laughed, "She looks so cute when she does that." Happy said as he exited the bathroom, wearing a white button up with his sleeves rolled up at his elbows, with blue jeans. "Yeah."

Happy looked at his girl, "Dame un beso (Give me a kiss)." He said and she puckered her lips kissing her dad then squealing when he pulled away after, "Da-ba-bob." Happy smiled and began to lay out her outfit, "Did she finish her peaches?" Happy asked as he laid out her shoes then her socks, "Yeah the whole thing." Tig replied and Happy nodded, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Tig answered, "Hey I um...I got something I want to tell you." Tig started and Happy raised a brow at him then laid his daughter down removing her diaper and tossing the diaper in the trash. "Shoot." He said then lifted his naked daughter and headed to the bathroom were he set up her little toddler tub. Tig followed but leaned against the door frame crossing his arms, "So uh... well this bitch came to my house yesterday." He started and Happy looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh shit." He chuckled then put his daughter in her pink tub and she smacked her hands in the water, "Yeah um...she was eight months pregnant saying it was mine."

Happy nodded his head acknowledging that he was listening to the other man, "Well if the baby's yours are you willing to raise one?" He asked as he put her baby shampoo in her massaging her scalp then pushing her hair up into a mohawk.

Tig smiled as he looked at Symphony, he quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her hair then put the phone back in his pocket, "I never thought that I would be but then I look at you...and the way you are with Symphony. Then I felt ready and I want that...I'm being honest when I say that I'm a little jealous of you man." Tig chuckled and waved at the little girl when she waved at him.

"I never thought that I would be ready, hell I never wanted kids...then I read that letter and I don't know I just..." He laughed slightly then tilted his daughter's head back as he used his other hand to pick up a cup and pour the water on head, "The second I looked at her after I read that note I just knew I didn't want her to leave my side. But the moment that it really hit me that she was my kid and that I would be raising another person for the next eighteen years or so, was when I saw my ma singing to her. It was a little overwhelming at first ain't gonna lie to ya."

Happy put some baby body wash on a soft hypoallergenic wash cloth and scrubbed her skin gently, "Even though it was overwhelming I still have a job to do and that job is raising my kid that was left on my damn doorstep. It ain't easy raising her man but I gotta do it cause I want better for her than what I had ya know."

Tig nodded his head as he watched the little girl lift up her yellow rubber duck, "Dim-da-bo." She said as she kissed her duck, more like slobbered on him, while Happy cleaned her, "I want to be there for my kid...give her or him what I didn't give Fawn and Dawn." He said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I want to be there but...but I don't know how. At least you had some damn training." He chuckled and Happy nodded his head, "But you got family to back you up brotha."

Tig nodded his head, "I let her stay in my house." He mumbled that part quieter than the rest and Happy looked at him with a smirk, "You thinkin' about datin the chick?" Happy asked as he grabbed the towel and picked up his daughter drying her off.

"Oh hell nah, that was the worst fuck ever. I can't spend the rest of my lift with a bitch that don't know how to take dick." Tig said as Happy passed him into the other room. Happy laid her on the bed when she was fully dried then put on a diaper.

"I haven't had pussy in five months man." He grunted and Symphony frowned making him tap her nose with a smirk and she smiled. "To be honest..." Happy began with a laugh, "I don't really miss it, I mean I miss it but I wouldn't give up wanting to be with my kid for some pussy. Ya know." He shrugged his shoulders and dressed her quickly then sat her up to smooth her hair nicely then put her bow headband on.

"I mean how could I leave this." Happy smiled as he lifted his daughter when she was fully dressed. She had on a white dress, white flowers underneath her breast, white puffy bloomers, and a simple white bowed headband, she had on those frilly socks and white flats with a strap so they wouldn't fall off her little feet.

Tig let out a laugh when Symphony gave him the biggest smile and outstretched her hands above her head as if saying 'tada'. "Yeah man I think I'm ready." He smiled and Happy nodded his head then kissed his girl's cheek making her giggle and Tig knew he was ready, he wasn't ready for Dawn and Fawn but this one. This time he's ready.

 **xSOAx**

After the baptism they all went back to Rosa's house for lunch before they hit the road, "Well wasn't that beautiful." Rosa said as she set a tray of lemonade in front of most of the guys sitting out back. "Aye it sure was darlin' but not as beautiful as you lass." Chibs said as he took Rosa's tan hand into his kissing her knuckles, "Oh Filip stop." She smiled as she put a hand to her chest, "Since you're such a gentleman would you set the grill for me please hon." Rosa smiled and Chibs stood up, "I'd love to dear." He smirked as he put a hand to her back making Happy hiss, "Watch it that's my ma." Rosa looked back at him with a glare, "Don't be rude Happy." She snapped and he glared when she looked back at Chibs with a smile.

"Bita!" Symphony yelled as she walked passed and Rosa blew a kiss to the girl as her and Chibs went to the grill. "Bita?" Piney asked, "What in the hell is that?" The old man asked and Happy chuckled, "Abuelita means grand-mamma in Spanish. She can't say that and ended up saying Bita instead."

"Papiney!" Symphony yelled as she rolled on the blanket that was in front of Old Ladies, all the woman cooing at the sight of her cuteness. "Now what the hell is she saying?" He snapped with a smile on his face. "Papiney would be you." Tig laughed and Piney smiled as he waved at the little girl. "Who am I princess?" Symphony was quiet then smiled big, "Ti-ta!"

"This is the earliest I've ever heard a baby babbling. Jax started when he was six months, she's a smart kid huh Hap." Gemma smiled and he nodded his head, "Well we're all constantly talking to her...well I am, so she picks up on it." He replied with a nod, "Proud of my girl, Symphony." Happy called making her look at him and Tig gave the man his child and sat down in his seat, "Who am I?"

She scrunched up her face and covered it with her hands making Happy smile small, when she uncovered she yelled loudly what he was waiting for her to say, "DADA!"

Happy shot a fist in the air in excitement, "YES!" he cheered as he hugged his daughter tightly, "Yes I'm dada. Dada." He smiled as he looked at her face, her hand going on his mouth and he kissed her hand, "Dada dadadadadada!" She wiggled and and Happy hugged her into his chest, one of his hands cradling her head, "Dada dada dada." Symphony continued to say and he loved it, she was his daughter and he was her dad and there wasn't anything in the world that would change that.

"Good job baby girl. Good job." He whispered and Rosa smiled her arms going around her son and grand daughter, "I am so proud of you _hijo (son)_." She said kissing her son's head and everyone cheered.

 **P.S. Bita is what I call my grandma from my mom's side, one of my older cousins couldn't pronounce abuelita instead said bita now we all call her that nieces nephews everyone lol but I hope you all liked this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7 The Sky is Falling Down

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this chapter has violence and there is a abuse of a child, but don't get angry it isn't Happy. All I will say is ...it's about to get real. Oh and there was someone who mentioned the lady from the gas station SHHHHH! You'll have to wait for her, she will be relevant later lol. This is a short chpater but I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: The Sky is Falling Down**

How could a day start so good and turn so bad in only a few hours? Happy would never understand how shit happens so fast because that's how it happened... _fast_.

It was around ten and there was a party going on at the club, Happy sitting on the couch talking to his brothers with a baby monitor in his hand as his daughter slept in his dorm room. He always slept at the club when there were parties just in case he felt like drinking then there were people there to help just in case, plus her room wasn't done yet.

"Uh...yo Hap Symphony's crying but the door's locked." Half-Sack said getting everyone's attention. "Look like she's up." Tig chuckled.

Happy leaned forward slowly, "What?" Half-Sack pointed behind himself, "I heard her screamin' so I figured I'd just go put her bo-bo in her mouth but the door was locked."

"Nononono." Happy said as he stood up quickly, "I didn't lock the damn door." He snapped and Tig got up quickly following the other man who pushed past people. Happy fished out his key to the room and pushed the door open quickly, his face washing of all color when he went to her play pen finding it empty.

"NO!" He yelled when he noticed the broken window and smashed baby monitor.

Happy ran out into the main room, "She's gone!" Happy said then ran outside Tig and the others behind him, "NO!" He yelled as he noticed a van peel out of the lot with a loud screech, his legs racing over to his bike and starting it quickly. The roar of other Harley's behind him sent him flying after the black van, his eyes noticing the prospects that guard the gate bleeding but he didn't stop, he couldn't.

The van raced fast and even though Happy and the others were on their bikes the head start that the van had put them at a disadvantage, one that Happy didn't like. Happy followed the van for half an hour, Tig following right beside him, none of them dared shooting the van in fear of making it crash with her inside. They were doing good following the van out on the open high way but as if it was planned, right when Happy spend faster a car came crashing, blinding him with the high beams. His bike swerving and sending him rolling harshly on the pavement, the other bikes stopping quickly.

"Happy! Hap!" Tig yelled shaking him, Happy grunted and sat up quickly, adrenaline making his injuries feel like nothing, "Move we have to get her!" He yelled as he tried to stand up when his knee gave way, "Man you're hurt, you can't ride." Clay said catching him, "No! My kid! We have to get her! Clay we gotta get her!" He yelled but every time he tried to stand his knee grew worse, tears of pain falling down his face, but they weren't from the crash...no the pain of losing his kid was much worse. Tig looked at Kozik who both raced to their bikes and sped down the rode at the fastest speed their bikes could go.

"You need to go to a hospital Hap." Clay said holding him along with Jax, "NO! That's my kid!" He cried in anger that he couldn't stand, "I know." Clay said when Happy finally fell, letting Clay pull his head into his chest, "That's my kid. Ah!" He yelled in rage into the older man's chest, his roar of pain punching all of the Sons in their souls, a cry of emotion never see by the Killah. "I know son. We'll get her back. We'll get Symphony back." Clay hushed comfortingly as he put a kiss to the man's head, "We'll get her back."

Jax answered his prepay when it rang, "What's up?" He asked into the phone, "One of the prospects got the license plate number." Gemma said quickly, her voice sad. Jax looked at Juice who was wiping his face of tears, "Yeah I'll have Juice trace it, see who the van belongs to."

"Okay love you baby."

"Clay, one of the prospects got the license plate. We gotta head back have Juice look into it, and Hap needs a doctor." He said and Clay nodded his head.

"You go I'll have an ambulance come." Clay said and Happy moved away from him into a sitting position so that the other man could move. "You find out everything you can on these pieces of shit. Where they live, how many times the bastards go to the damn store. Everything." Happy growled as he looked at his clenched fists. Juice nodded his head, "Don't worry man I got this."

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked, "Yeah my friend got into a motorcycle accident, his knee's fucked up." Clay said, "Can't tell if that's the only injury."

"Alright we'll be on our way soon." The operator said after Clay told her were they were.

 **xSOAx**

Tig raced down the highway with Kozik next to him, "Fuck." He mumbled as the van ran past a red light almost getting hit by another car. They followed the van into an abandoned gas station, the two Sons stopping quickly to pull out there guns, Tig shooting a tall white male in the shoulder and leg without a second thought. "Hey! Hey I wouldn't do that!" Another man yelled as he came out of the van holding a screaming Symphony.

"Come on man! Just let her go." Kozik shout back and the man shook his head, he was about 6'0, white with a Nazi sign on his bicep, "No can do. We got a message we need her father to hear." The man laughed and Symphony cried in his arms, her little hands reaching out to Tig, "TI-TA! ZOZO!" She cried. "Shut up!" The man yelled and she cried more, his hand mushing her cheeks close, "Be quiet."

"Hey! She's a kid!" Tig yelled his fingers pulling at his hair tightly, "Just...just give her to us. We'll have her dad give you what you want man. Come on she's a baby." He tried to reason but the other man just raised his gun to Symphony's head making both Son's suck in a breath.

"No! We want him and in order to get him then we need her. Blood for blood right?" The man chuckled and Symphony pouted as she looked at Kozik and it only hurt him more.

"Kill me." Tig said and Kozik looked at him with wide eyes, "Kill me! Don't hurt her you can kill me!" Tig pleaded as he opened his kutte. "No can do brotha." The man said then backed away slowly, "If you don't want me to hit the little bitch then you back the fuck off. Cause I'll beat her ass bloody." The man growled.

"Take me!" Tig yelled taking a step forward but was immediately shot in shoulder sending him to a knee, "Back the fuck up!" The man yelled, "You tell Happy we want him or else." He said then handed Symphony to someone in the back before jumping in and driving away.

"Yo Tig you alright man?" Kozik asked and Tig held up a hand, "Call the prospect get the van, we got a friend that needs some talking to do." He growled as he pointed to the man that they left behind who was grunting in pain.

"Half-Sack I need you to bring the van, shot one of their guys and we're gonna need to talk to him." Kozik said while Tig applied pressure to his shoulder that was bleeding, "Make sure Tara or Chibs is there Tig was shot."


	8. Chapter 8 To the Crank House

**Author's Note: Warnings for this chpater, mentions of abuse to a child :( , violence, sadness. I have already pre written eight chapters of this story so that is how I update so fast, but after this chapter you all will probably have to wait a day or two. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and don't worry Symphony will be back soon :)**

 **Chapter 8: To the Crank House**

It's been a hectic two weeks...two weeks and they still haven't gotten Symphony back but that was about to change. Happy was a mess his sanity went out the window after five days, he killed anyone that didn't talk, didn't even give them a chance to second guess, no time for persuasion. Tig was trying his best to help but Happy pushed him to stay with the chick that was carrying his baby since she was about to pop soon. Happy hadn't shaven in a while and his beard was more salt than pepper but no one said a thing in fear of setting him off further, Symphony loved his subtly beard when he gave her raspberries. He let out a sigh as he tried not think about her cute toothless smile, or how her eyes would brighten when she saw him, no he wasn't going to think about how much she loved sleeping on his chest at night.

"Yo Happy we gotta run." Jax told him and he nodded wordlessly, his legs carrying him outside to the line of bikes. They were going to speak to the Mayans see if they had any Intel on who exactly took Symphony, no one really wanted to talk with the Mayans they still hated each other but finding his kid was more important. Jax was upset it was like the whole Abel fiasco all over again, this time Happy was in Jax's shoes and all he wanted to do was get out of them.

The drive out to see the Mayans was a long one, well maybe it just felt long to Happy who knows, their bikes loud roar flowing down the highway. They slowly pulled them to the side were the Mayans bikes were, everyone climbing off and heading over to a table, were Alvarez and Clay sat down.

"So what is this all about?" The Mexican started, "One of my brother's daughter was kidnapped." Clay spoke and the other President shook his head, "You should watch your kids better." He said and Happy took a step closer making his brothers hold him back, "Whoever took his daughter killed our gates that watch the gate, they broke into his window and took her. They must have used silencers because no one heard shit." He explained and the other man nodded, "They're Nordics."

Alvarez nodded his head, "No I didn't know nothing but I'll make sure me and my guys keep an eye out for you. What does she look like?"

Happy pulled out a picture from his wallet and put it in front of the man, "Her name's Symphony Lowman." He said as Alvarez passed the picture around to his other members so they could memorize her face if they ever saw her. "Don't worry ese. I'll call if I find anything." He said shaking Clay's hand, then handing the picture back to Happy but he didn't take it, "I'll take it back when we find her." Alvarez tucked the photo in his kutte and shook hands with Happy. "Thanks man."

 **xSOAx**

"Are you ready to fucking talk!" Happy yelled at the man tied to the chair, his face unrecognizable from all the torture that Happy committed on him, "Yes...yes." The man choked out and Happy nodded, "Good. Now tell me where my fucking daughter is, or your dick is the next thing to come off." He growled as he pulled out a butcher knife, slamming the blade into the table that held all of his 'toys'. "The Nord..."

"I fucking know they have her! Tell me something else!" He shouted angrily and Tig pulled the man's head back, his fingers in his hair, "You'd better tell him quick or any thoughts of being a man are out the window." He chuckled darkly.

"Why did they take her?" Happy asked as he cleaning his hunting knife, "C-cause you killed Darby's nephew." The man swallowed hard and Happy laughed, "Now Darby wants retaliation, NOW! AFTER FIVE FUCKING YEARS!" Happy yelled as his form stepped closer to the bound man, "What's the _real_ reason?" His raspy voice, lowering sending chills to the other man, "Zobelle...Zobelle told him too I swear!" He cried.

"Zobelle. I'm gonna kill him!" Happy's scream made Tig tense especially when Happy threw the knife hitting a bull's eye on the dart board that hung on the wall. "You have a minute to tell me what I need to know or you die." The man's voice spoke quickly, "H-he's hiding her in a crank house, but I don't know which one! I swear! That's all I know please don't kill me." He cried but Happy looked up from the ground, his face cold, "To late." He growled then shot the man in the head.

"They put my kid in a fuckin' crank house." Happy hissed, "We gotta call Clay tell him what's up." Tig went over and put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Are you alright man?" Happy shook his head, "Honestly...no."

"I just talked to Alvarez, the only crank house he knows about is in Lodi." Clay said, "I say we go down there, check it out, take one of their guys and have them tell us were the others are." The white haired man looked down the table to Happy who's jaw was clenched tightly, "I don't give a fuck I just want my baby girl." He said.

"We'll get her back brotha." Juice said and Happy nodded, I better find my damn kid or all hell will break loose, he thought.

 **xSOAx**

"All right, on three." Jax said holding a gun, "One. Two." On three Chibs kicked the door open, "GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Happy yelled shooting a man in the legs, one guy tried to hold up a gun but Juice shot him in the chest. "Stay down." Tig spat.

"So you found us what do you want?" One guy asked holding up his hands, "I want to know where the fuck my daughter is and you're going to tell me." Happy growled and the man laughed, "You think I'm gonna tell your brown a-AH!" His words were cut off when Happy took his knife and smashed it in his thigh, the force making the handle come off, "Oops." He growled.

"Alright, alright, there's a house over in Oregon, it's the only one we have there, I heard him and Zobelle talking about it." Another guy said, and Jax kicked his legs so he was kneeling, "What else?" Chibs asked.

"Your girl, she the little brown one. The baby?" The man with the knife in his thigh breathed out in question. "Happy put his gun to his forehead, "Yeah, you seen her?" All of the men nodded, "Darby didn't tell us shit, tried to put her here, but we almost got busted so he moved her." Happy felt his finger inch so he pointed the gun to the floor to prevent himself from killing his information, "He hit my kid?"

Two men looked at each other nervously and Tig cursed when Happy shot at the wall, "FUCK!"

"She wouldn't stop crying so he slapped her in the mouth." One man said, Happy nodded that's all he could do...for now, later he's gonna find Darby and kill him slowly. "When did he take her to Oregon?" The man shrugged and Happy punched him in the jaw, "Wrong fuckin answer."

"Three days ago, he stopped by to pick up some drugs then he left. That's all we know, we only make the drugs." Happy threw the man to the ground, "FUCK!" Jax put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get her back."

"You don't understand, my baby was taken by a bunch of color hatin' bastards." He growled, "What if they use her life against us so we stop dealin' to the fuckin Niners or the damn Mayan's huh? You gonna let my girl live at the cost of the club?" He asked standing close to Jax with a glare, the blonde let out a sigh, "Man you know shit is tough right..."

"Don't say that fucking shit! We went all the way to fuckin' Belfast to get your kid, what, mine don't matter cause I ain't VP?" He snapped, the long weeks taking their toll on the loyal man, Jax let out a sigh, "It ain't like that Hap, she's family just as much as Abel. I'd kill for her, we all would, so don't say that shit. We're gonna get the Princess back."

Happy shook his head and walked out of the trailer needing some air, he never thought he would be this affected over a kid but he was and he felt like taring up the whole west coast to find her. He picked up his phone the second he saw that it was Clay, "How's everything?"

"They told us she's in a crank house in Oregon." Happy said running a hand through his hair, "I'll call up Monroe down in Rogue River see if he can get some men down there."

"I want to go there myself." Happy told the pres and Clay sighed, "Alright Tig will go with you whenever you're ready. Keep us in the loop brother." With that the other man hung up, "Hey man you alright." Tig asked and Happy shook his head, "Nah. Clay wants you to ride with me to Oregon." Tig nodded, "Course man." Happy looked at him, "You gotta stay here, before that chick pops, I'll call Kozik."

"What I'm Symphony's god parent." Tig stated shocked, "So is Kozik. Come on man. Let's blow this shit up."

 **xSOAx**

"You sure you wanna ride down here, I can get some guys down at the house." Monroe said over the phone, Happy blew out some smoke, "No I wanna head down there myself. I wanna be there for her if she's there, even if it could be a dead end." Monroe looked at one of the crows and told her to clean up two dorm rooms, "Alright son, we'll have stuff ready for you two when you get down here." Happy put his cigarette in the ash tray and nodded, "Thanks man."

Happy stood up walking back to his room were he stripped down to his boxers, climbing in his bed hoping to get some sleep. When he turned on his side he felt something under him, sitting up he pulled back the covers and regretted it instantly. There looking at him was his baby girl's little stuffed octopus, his hands were shaky as it picked up the toy. Small tears, that he would deny later, fell down his cheeks as he pulled the pink toy to his chest, his little girl's coconut sent still lingering. For the first time in years Happy cried himself to sleep, his daughter's toy cradled in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9 Getting the Princess Back

**I'm so sorry I've just had some writers block, with writing two fanfics plus imagines ugh it's tough lol but I wrote Chapter 9 hope you all enjoy :D**

 **Chapter 9: Getting the Princess Back**

Happy was pacing around the chapel after the news that he just heard, Symphony...was in Oakland, his daughter was in fucking Oakland. Alvarez just called Clay and said he saw her going into a store. She wasn't alone, she was surrounded by men as they entered, her face red and it looked like she had been crying for awhile and it upset the Mexican. The Mayan president was across the street and snapped a quick picture of the baby when he saw her, sending it over to Clay in a second. "If that ain't his daughter ese, then she has a fuckin' twin." The man said.

"It's her. How many men are with her?" Clay asked as he put his phone on speaker, all the Sons listening in as Happy paced the room, his sanity already gone weeks ago. "There was already five in the store, but she had eight surrounding her. I don't know if there is anyone in the back brother." Alvarez already had some of his men coming out. "Shit. We..."

"Did she look alright?" Happy interrupted the president, "I think it's best if you all hurry down here." Alvarez said and Happy growled as he slammed his fists on the table, "We're on way, just make sure she doesn't leave."

"Alright, man, hurry up."

 **xSOAx**

Happy checked his guns making sure they were fully loaded before tucking them in his jeans, his hand grabbing his large knife putting that in its holster. He looked into his mirror as he fixed his kutte, his eyes catching the pink octopus on his bed, Bah was what Symphony always called the little plush. He remembered the night before he went to Nevada, which was a failed attempt at getting his baby, and how he cried with the toy that he now so grew fond of. Happy walked over to his bed and picked up the toy, "Yo Hap you ready?" He hear his VP ask and Happy put the toy back, "Yeah."

Happy walked out of the room and out to his bike, his blood boiling as he thought about how his daughter could look, he pictured her eyes swollen, her face covered in dirt...there was no way that he wanted to think of someone washing his daughter. He climbed on his bike and lowered his brows as he saw Chibs walk to the van with a first aid kit, "Sorry brother...only makin' sure." Chibs shrugged sadly and Happy nodded. Happy followed behind Clay and Jax, his hand itching to pass them and shoot down the highway but it gave him time to control the rage that was crawling around inside of him. Time to reel in the demon in order to make sure that his princess was safe.

They arrived in a an hour and noticed Alvarez walk to them quickly, "I got some men chasing her down, they're drivin' fast so you better catch up." The Mexican said then walked to his bike, all the Sons following and climbing on their bikes, following the Mayan president as he raced down the street. They caught up with some other Mayans that were following a black van, and Happy almost internally exploded, "Don't worry I'll get you baby." Happy mumbled.

 **xSOAx**

The van made sharp turn and all the men held in their breath when it looked like it was going to tip over, but it didn't and stopped in front of a run down house. All the men were off their bikes and ready to shoot, at the men. "SHIT!" You heard Jax yell as he jumped in front of Clay, a bullet flying from upstairs hitting the young VP in his side. Alvarez aimed up shooting multi bullets up at the men in the windows, his body slightly covered by the Son's van. Happy sucked in a breath as he watched a man climb out holding a gun to his daughter's head, "WAIT!" Happy shouted and all fire stopped.

"What the fuck do you want?" Happy growled. Darby laughed as he looked down at the girl, "She's a cute kid when she keeps her mouth shut." He chuckled and Happy looked at his little girl, dirt covering her face and clothes, a pout on her lips as she called out to him, "D-dadda!" She called as she out stretched her hands, "Daddy!"

"Shut up." Darby hissed and she wailed, "You're alright princess." Happy said to her and her cries lowered in volume, "Awe ain't that sweet." Another man said, "What the fuck do you want?" Jax shouted as he held his side, Chibs standing by him with Clay. "Yeah she's just a baby." Juice said his eyes looking at the little girl, who pouted as she stared at her father with watery eyes. "I want her father."

"Didn't think you went that way Darby." Happy grunted and the white man growled holding the gun against her head making Happy's jaw clench, "Fine. You gonna kill me?"

Darby nodded his head, "Yup." Happy nodded, "Can I hold my girl real quick?" Happy asked and Darby's eyebrows lowered, "Don't try anything." The man said as he handed Happy Symphony, "Daddy. Dim dada zo bah." She babbled as he squeezed his girl tightly, pressing her head into chest, bouncing her slightly, "Yeah I know baby."

"Da dodo we-laa." She mumbled and Happy felt his eyes water as he let out a breathy chuckle, finally hearing his little angel's voice after so long sent him to cloud nine, "You gonna be good for your uncles?" Symphony put her little hand on Happy's lips and he kissed her fingers, "They'll take care of you." He whispered and Symphony's eyes watered as she looked up at him, "D-dada." Happy sighed as he looked at his girl, " _Dame un beso (give me a kiss)_." Symphony puckered her lips and Happy gave her kiss then her cheek, "Love you princess."

Happy turned his back to Darby, Symphony cradled in his chest, _"_ _Disparar (Shoot)!"_ The second the word left him, all the Mayans started shooting as Happy ran but he hit his knees as he was shot in the back. The Sons following along, Jax hitting Darby in the knee as the Mayans worked on the ones coming out of the house, Juice and Chibs making their way around back. Clay pushed Jax out of the way as a bullet went to his shoulder, "Now we're even." The white haired man said with a pained grunt making Jax smirk as they both continued to shoot.

Happy laid down over his daughter shielding her as shots rang, her scream going unnoticed from the loud shots, then...silence. "Hap. Happy! You alright brother." Happy heard but he just grunted as he slowly sat up his face paling when he saw blood on Symphony, "Oh no. Nonononono." Happy breathed, her screams loud. "Oh no." Chibs gasped then leaned down, Happy's hands feeling around for a wound but he couldn't find one, "She's not..."

"Holy shit Hap." Happy heard Clay say and he turned around, the motion making his head spin, "Wow." Juice mumbled as he pointed to Happy's chest, the bald man looked down seeing a clean wound through his shoulder, and one clean through his ribs. "Fuck." Happy cursed as he had to put a hand to stop himself from collapsing on his child. "T-take her." Happy groaned and Alvarez scooped up the little girl, her cries stilling as she was held by the unknown man, "Dada?" She asked as she looked down at her father. "Da! DADA!" She shouted when Happy didn't look at her, "DA!"

"Shh baby your papi is hurtin'." Alvarez hushed as he bounced her in his arms and she put her head under his neck, her eyes looking at her father who stood up with Clay and Chibs help. Happy didn't care that he was shot, he was just happy that he finally had his daughter back. "You make sure that she's alright. Don't want shit breakin' out again huh ese." Alvarez said as he walked to the van with everyone, "We'll take care of the mess." The Mayan president spoke and Clay chuckled, "You aren't gonna black mail us.

"We all have the same guns, no use trying to black mail when you can spin it on me." He told them then chuckled as Symphony touched his goatee, "Suba? Timata." She said as she traced his mustache and goatee. "Or I can keep her." The Mayan chuckled, "You wanna come with me?"

Symphony backed away and tilted her head, "No no no." She gave a little wiggle and Happy smirked as he sat in the van, "Good choice, now come on, I'm bleeding out here." He growled and Alvarez smirked as he gave the man his child. "Don't worry baby you're safe now." Happy mumbled as his daughter sat in his lap, his eyes falling closed.

"Oh no you keep those eyes open." Chibs said as Half-Sack started driving the van, the other Sons riding behind them as the Mayan started their 'clean up'. "Symphony keep your daddy up." Chibs said and she turned around, "Dada!" She smiled then slapped his chest making his eyes slap open, "NO hitting." He grunted with a stern look but the look fell as she smiled.

"Missed ya baby girl." Happy mumbled, the last word he heard, spoken from his daughter, warming his heart as his eyes drifted shut, _"_ _Daddy."_


	10. Chapter 10 Babies Come in Threes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Happy isn't dead lol muahahaha lol but he still is in the hospital. I hope you all remember the talk that Tig had with Happy about getting a girl pregnant. Well when he told Happy the woman was about eight months pregnant but in this chapter she popped lol In this chapter the woman that Tig got pregnant I decided to name her Beth just so no one is confused :) TIGGY'S A DADDY! SYMPHONY'S BACK! KOZIK HAS SOME GOOD NEWWSSSS!**

 **Babies Come in Threes**

"It's a boy? Holy shit man congratulations." Happy said as he smacked Tig on the back in cheers, "Yeah I'll ask the nurse if I could bring him over." Tig was in the chair of Happy's hospital room, the little Lowman in his lap playing with 'Bah'. "Don't know why they won't let me out of the hospital. I feel fine." Happy grumbled in annoyance.

It's been about five weeks since getting Symphony back and Happy was well...happy, that he had her back but now she had a new friend to play with and that friend was Tig's new son, Noah. Tig was more than excited to hold his child but Beth, the mother of Noah wasn't doing so hot and he hated to admit but Tig didn't think she would live much longer. He didn't love her, didn't even find her attractive until he had some beers in his system but she was the mother of his son and it still stung to know that there was a chance that she wouldn't make it. It was different for Hap and Symphony, she had a mother, where ever the hell she was but she had one. Noah might not have one and it hurt Tig but he would be the best parent he could be, he'd be what he wasn't for Dawn and Fawn.

"You got the club behind you man." Happy told Tig and the curly haired man nodded, then kissed Symphony on her head making her smile before leaning on him, her tiny arms trying to wrap themselves around him, "Ti-da." She cooed. "She's so gonna go with my son." Tig smirked and Happy was about to speak but another voice cut him off.

"In your dreams Trager my son will have her swoonin' in a second." Kozik grinned as he took the little girl away from her other god father, "Zo Zo!" She cheered, "Hey princess." Tig gave the blonde male a mock laugh, "Yeah right, more like she'll come running to my son screaming that your son is a weirdo."

Happy shook his head at the antics, "She ain't gonna go with either of your damn kids, besides Kozik, you ain't got a son." Happy said as the blonde handed the Lowman his daughter. "About that." Kozik started and Tig broke into laughter, "I guess it's true what they say." The two other men raised their brows and he continued, "That babies really do come in threes."

Kozik sat on the chair beside the icy blue eyed man with a grunt, "I'll have you two know that we've been talking for about a year now."

"What?!" Tig and Happy both asked in shock, Symphony pouted at their loud voice and put her little hand on Happy's mouth, "Shh." She said and the three men laughed at her cutest, "No you hush baby." Happy said kissing her nose and she wiggled happily then played with her octopus that Tig put in front of her. "Anyways what do you mean a year, you never told us." Happy grumbled.

Kozik scratched the nape of her neck, "I know...I wanted to keep it between us, didn't want shit flyin' on her ya know? She's awesome man, short, funny, hot as hell." Kozik chuckled and Tig raised a brow, "You whipped?" Kozik groaned, "I ain't whipped asshole I'm..."

"In love?" Happy asked with a smirk and Kozik looked away slightly red in the face, "She's not bad." Tig nodded, "What's her name?" Kozik's smile told the other men that he truly was in love and it was shocking since he was such a ladies man, "Acacia. Different but it fits her." He told them and Tig nodded, "I like it."

Happy nodded, "Sooo...is she pregnant?" Kozik shook his head, "Nah but I'm thinking about making her my Old Lady." He smiled and Tig slapped him on the back, "Shit...then you're stuck man."

Kozik rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I love her, so what kill me." Tig grabbed his knife, "Glad you finally asked." He laughed when Kozik pushed him in the arm, "Stupid ass." He grumbled. They all stopped when their was a knock on the door, "What." Happy growled and the door opened revealing an older woman who wore pastel purple scrubs, her light blonde hair pulled into a loose bun, "Just here to check on you Mr. Lowman." The woman sighed in annoyance and Happy scowled, damn I can't stand this ugly bitch, he told himself mentally.

"Dim da bo!" Symphony said then smiled and the nurse gave her a fake smile to which Happy responded with a scowl, "I feel fine." He told her and she sighed, "Just protocol Mr. Lowman." She told him and Happy felt his jaw clench but he nodded anyways and stood up, letting the nurse lift up his shirt, checking his wounds. "Well it seems you are fine."

"Thanks I get that a lot." He joked yet a smile, or even a smirk, didn't reach his face and the nurse just chuckled, "I don't swing that way Mr. Lowman but, I think you are fine to be let out of the hospital." Happy nodded then lowered his shirt when she stepped away, "You will still need your prescription meds and no riding just yet. So whenever you feel ready you may leave." The nurse walked away not even returning his daughter's wave, "Da?"

"Yeah she's a bitch but guess what...Daddy can come home." He grinned as he lifted up Symphony, "I'm signin' out then I'm seein' my nephew." Happy said looking at Tig and the other two men nodded, "Sure thing brother."

 **xSOAx**

"What's up little man?" Happy asked as he held Noah in his strong arms, their complexion in skin tones a giant difference, Happy's dark tan skin compared to Noah's snowy white skin. Happy looked at Beth who wore a small smile, "You did good little mama." Happy winked at her and she gave a small laugh, "Yeah...he sure is cute.

Happy gave a nod and walked around the room gently bouncing his arms, his eyes looking down at the small newborn. Noah's eyes were shut, and he had a head full of dark hair, which wasn't surprising to any of them considering all the hair Tig had. His lips a light pink and pulled into a slight pout, his cheeks rosy as well and it made Happy smile as he remembered when he first got Symphony. "I remember when she was that small." Happy mumbled but Tig heard, Beth's voice speaking, "She's beautiful can I hold her?" She smiled and Happy nodded, "Yeah, course you can."

Tig stood up and handed the little girl into Beth's arms, a big smile on the older woman's face and it made Tig happy. Symphony looked up at Beth with slight confusion and wonder, "Hi I'm Beth." She smiled and Happy glanced at Tig, the curly haired man looking at the scene with a small smile, his eyes slightly glossy. Beth, she looked bad but still happy as she stared down at Symphony, the young woman's hand pushing back Symphony's hair, "She's beautiful."

Beth looked over at Happy when he walked beside her, putting Noah in her free arm so she was holding both babies, and Tig laughed, "I so need a picture of this." He said. Happy and Tig both took out their phones taking a picture of Beth, Noah and Symphony. "One more." Happy smirked but right before he clicked a button to snap a pic his little girl leaned over kissing Noah on the forehead making Beth grin wide.

Kozik popped his head in the room after giving a small knock, "Ain't that the cutest shit ever." He laughed as he gentle rubbed Noah on the head, leaning down to kiss his god daughter on the head, "Hey Beth you look better." He smiled at the woman, her skin pale from it's usual sun kissed glow. She had light brown hair but it looked dull, her eyes though looked joyful and full of life as she looked at her three day old son and his new best friend. "Thanks. Aren't they the cutest, they're definitely going to be together I can see it now."

Instead of battling and saying that his son would surely go with Symphony, he just nodded, "Yeah they are." He smiled. Noah pouted and began to cry but Symphony put her hand on his cheek, making a hushing sound, "Awe!" She cooed and Happy took his girl, "Shh baby don't say that. Well he must be hungry so we'll leave ya three." Kozik nodded and Beth waved, "Thank you."

Happy winked, "No problem, see ya brother." Symphony hugged her octopus happily but the second she noticed that they were leaving her friend she pouted, "N-no. Dada no no." She pouted and he poked her cheek, "Don't worry we're gonna go meet the woman that's gonna carry your other best friend." Kozik raised a brow, "Who's that?" Happy chuckled, "You're gonna introduce us to your fiance."

Kozik gasped in shock making the little girl giggle, "I am?"

"Yup we gotta see that baby mama." Happy smirked and Kozik smiled, "Yeah you're right, it's like Tig said, babies come in threes."


	11. Chapter 11 Meetings

**Author's Note: Soooo sorry that I've been gone writer's block is a bitch but this chapter was already like 3/4 of the way done so I just finished it...don't know if it will be good cause I lost my interest for writing Soa but so many of you like my story and I can't leave you hanging. I've been busy with life lol, it's not important but we got a dog from the animal shelter named Noah which is pure coincidence since I named Tig's son Noah wayyyy before we got this dog. Anyways, chapters will be slow since I don't have that passion for SOA anymore but I will try my best. I will be time skipping next chapter and when I say time skip I honestly mean like a good year so be warned.**

 **Also in this chapter there is some foreshadowing for later chapters to come but I won't tell you what you will have to guess. You also will meet (not really met but ya catch my drift ) Kozik's squeeze, Acacia. Hope you all enjoy and thank you all so much for you reviews and support XD**

 **Abel is 1 year old** ** _(Jax and Tara's son)_**

 **Symphony is 7 months old** ** _(Happy's daughter)_**

 **Noah is a month old** ** _(Tig and Beth's son)_**

 **Chapter 11: Meetings Don't Usually End Like This**

It's been a good month, Happy finally able to ride but he also saved up for a car so that he could take his daughter with him where he needed to go. Whenever he went on runs he would either leave her with one of the guys that stayed behind, or take her over to his mother, Juice usually didn't go on runs with Happy so he got baby sitting duty but he didn't mind. Juice was surprisingly great with the little princess, even got her a play pen for when he took her to his apartment, they'd watch cartoons, play with her toys, fun stuff. Happy trusted Juice more than he did before and they both held an understanding when it came to the little girl.

Her nursery was done with the guys help, there was one gray wall with an elegant french like design in white, lots of pink accents and deep colored wood. Gemma helped decorate as well as Tara, Lyla, and Rosa, pictures hung up on the wall that were taken of his little girl and Happy was warmed to see them. His cold boring house was transformed into a warm home for his little girl, pictures of his daughter lined the walls, them two together even some of him and the guys.

"Da!" He snapped from his thoughts and looked down at his daughter, who crawled toward him, "Hey baby girl, what's up?" He asked as he lifted her up, tossing her slightly into the air, his daughter giving him a loud squeal in return, "AH!" Happy kissed around her face and she wiggled and squealed, "Da. Da!"

"What? You wanna go and see Noah?" He asked and Symphony stopped moving completely, "No-No?" Happy gave her a nod and she squealed again, her hands raising in the air, "AH! No-No!" Happy nodded as he held her close, "Yeah let's go see Noah." He stood up and walked over to her room, pulling out his phone when he set her on her changing table, "Yo Tig."

 _"_ _Hey man what's up?"_ Happy put a hand on his daughter's stomach so she didn't roll off, "Was wondering if I could stop by, Symphony wants to see Noah." Tig laughed and Happy let a smile go on his face as he heard Beth's voice in the background, _"Wow you hear that Noah! Symphony wants to see ya! You wanna see your girlfriend?"_

 _"_ _Sure thing brother, we'll met you at the clubhouse in 15."_ Happy nodded and bid him a goodbye, hanging up so he could get his daughter changed. Happy changed her diaper then put her into a white and hot pink striped onesie with dark blue overalls on top, little pink whales and white anchors on it, paired with cute little jelly sandals. Happy liked the outfit because on the front of the overalls it said Daddy's Girl which was true. Symphony blew on her tongue making Happy chuckle as he smoothed down her dark brown hair, then lifted her up in his arms grabbing her diaper bag on his way out.

Happy set Symphony in her car seat then put Bah on her lap and she babbled to it quietly as if she didn't want Happy to hear, "We're gonna go see Noah and Abel." Happy told her when he climbed in the front seat, "No-no? Lel?" Happy nodded as he buckled himself and pulled out of his driveway, "Yup, Noah and Abel." Happy answered his phone when it rang, "What?"

 _"_ _Don't you what me."_ His mouth hissed and Happy grunted, "Hey ma." Rosa gave a chuckle, _"What are you doing?"_ His mother asked and Symphony gasped, "Bita!" She squealed then wiggled in her seat as if she was dancing around, _"Hi my little princess! When are you gonna come see abuela? I miss you pumpkin."_

"Me ta bim ba No-No! A to dim do Bel!" She told her grand ma and Rosa gasped, _"Really wow that sounds fun."_

"Were going to see Abel and Noah." Happy told his mother so she would know and Rosa sipped her lemonade, the sun shining on her from her seat in her backyard. Rosa set her glass down and nodded, her son sounded happy and it was moments like those that his name fit him, _"That's nice dear. Well I want to see my granddaughter, get her out of your hair...hands for a while."_ She gave a slight laugh and Happy nodded, "Ma I can handle my kid." Rosa frowned, _"I know but I want my grand-baby."_ Happy smirked, "Just tell me when you want me to drop her off." Happy told his mom as he stopped at a light his eyes going to glance back at his baby, her smile making his heart explode with warmth.

 _"_ _Whenever your free to take the ride down her hon, I'll take her."_ Rosa smiled and Happy nodded, "Alright ma I'll call you later." He told her as he pulled into the lot, "Te amo." He told her making the woman smile, _"I love you too dear, give my baby a kiss for me."_ Happy nodded then hung up the phone, parking quickly into one of the spots.

"BEL!" Symphony screamed thrashing as Happy went around the car to her side, getting his daughter out and putting the bag over her shoulder, his daughter wiggling in his arms. "Look at those lil overalls." Chibs grinned at her little outfit, she was just the cutest thing ever, "And these we lil things." He cooed as he looked at her jelly sandals.

Symphony covered her face smiling, "Oh no ya don't your comin' to me." Chibs gave a fake evil laugh as he took her into his arms, a squeal leaving her making Happy smirk. Chibs littered her face with kisses, his beard tickling her, "Ain't she just the cutest little thing." Chibs said as he hugged the little girl tightly and she smiled small but her face lit up when her eyes landed on Noah, "AH!"

The one month old looked at Symphony as Tig stepped closer, his son's eyes rivaling his, everyone watched with fond eyes as Symphony's little hand touched Noah's. "Awe they're adorable." Beth smiled and Tig beamed at her, "Yeah they sure are." Happy put his stuff on the picnic table and pulled Beth in for a hug, "How ya doin' little mama?" He asked, her little arm going around him as she sighed, "Well...he keeps Tig up that's for sure. He's stubborn, they both are and he won't let me help." She pouted and Happy nodded.

"Babies are hard but I asked how _you_ are doing." Happy told her looking down at her and she smiled gently, "Getting better each day." Beth let Happy search her eyes for any lie and he kissed her forehead when he didn't find any, "Good. He needs a mom especially with Tig as a father." He whispered and Beth laughed, Tig looking over at her at the sound giving her a wink before looking back at his son. "So how are you two doin?"

Beth's smile widened and Happy smirked, "He um...he told me he loves me." She whispered and Happy's face went from a smirk to shock, "Shit really?" Beth nodded, "Damn well congrats for being the first woman to win his heart." He chuckled and she grinned, "He's a great guy and an amazing father." She smiled, "Hey Doll check it out, they're holding hands." Tig grinned and they both walked closer.

Happy smiled as he saw his daughter hold Noah's hand gently, "No-No." She smiled as she looked at her dad and Happy kissed her cheek, "Yup that's Noah." Symphony pouted when Noah took his hand out of hers but smiled when he put it on top of hers, "Ah that's so cute!" Beth squealed.

"What is?" They heard Jax ask, a year old Abel in his arms, "Awe shit yeah that is cute." He chuckled when he noticed the two babies holding hands. "Hey pretty girl." Jax smiled, as he leaned down pressing a kiss to Symphony's head, "Hey buddy." Jax said then gently squeezed Noah's thigh. "Hey Beth looking good." He smiled and Tig frowned, "Watch it." Tig hissed and Beth grinned as she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

Noah moved around in discomfort, then frowned before crying loudly, "Looks like he's hungry." Beth said and Tig handed her the boy, "I know I am." He grinned as he licked his lips when his eyes went to her chest, the guys laughing when she slapped him in the arm, "Oh stop." Tig raised his hands, "Hey don't blame me for being a little thirsty too."

Happy was drinking his beer with the guys, Abel and Symphony playing with rattles and blocks in the corner of the room, when the door opened and revealed Kozik. The guys cheered but the sound dulled as they stared quizzically at the woman standing beside him. She was pretty in Happy's opinion, not his type but she was pretty.

The top of her head reached just about Kozik's chin, her hair was a maroon color in waves and the ends hit just beneath her breast, her eyes a hazel color. She wore black jeans, with a white t shirt, a skull on the front with red roses around it, paired with tan heeled boots. "Hey guys." Kozik put his hand on the woman's back and walked over to the rest of the guys, "So who's the pretty lady?" Juice grinned, having finally come back from a run with Opie, "Hi I'm Juice."

"Hi I'm Acacia." She waved and Tig gasped, "Your his chick, well look at you." Tig chuckled when he looked at Kozik, "Everyone this is Acacia, my girlfriend and she is completely off limits. No tests, or tricks, it's mine." Acacia blushed at his words, "That's Chibs, Juice, Ope, Tig, he's the one that just had the baby, Jax my VP and Happy." Acacia waved at all of the men and smiled when she noticed the kids in the back, "They're beautiful."

Happy stood up and Symphony smiled when he lifted her up in one arm then took Abel in the other, "We may be a bunch of bikers but we all make so bomb ass kids." Hap smirked and Acacia nodded in a agreement, "Oh she is just adorable, ugh I always wanted a daughter so that we could match outfits ...cliche but so me." She babbled as she gently stroked Symphony's face, the little girl's toothless smile making the older woman squeal, "Ain't gonna lie you really made a gorgeous child, I might leave Kozik just so I could have your baby." She laughed lightly then turned serious, "I was only kidding I swear." Acacia told the blonde who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"You better be kidding." Kozik hissed as he pulled her back against his chest, his lips nipping her neck, "I have to say though, I might want my next kid from Happy too." Beth smirked as she rocked her son in her arms, Tig and Noah both frowning deeply only making the two woman laugh harder, "What can I say I'm gifted." Happy winked but let out a chuckle when both Tig and Kozik punched him in the arm, not to hard since he was holding to kids but enough to make him groan.

"So what do you do?" Beth asked as she sat next to Tig, her eyes on Acacia who was currently sitting beside Kozik with a beer in her hand, "Well I use to work at a diner, shitty right but I got fired." She shrugged, and Beth raised a brow in curiosity, "Was it cause of Kozik...no offense." Beth added quickly and Kozik waved it off with a smile.

"No actually one of the customer kept trying to cope a feel so I shoved his mashed potatoes down his pants, nothing to serious." Acacia grinned wickedly and the guys laughed, "Oh you picked her good brother." Jax told Kozik who smiled proudly. Beth nodded in understanding, "Trust me hon I believe you, I use to be uh...well I use to work at a strip club and dudes would just flock to me like pigeons on bread it was awful. I wasn't even a damn stripper just a bartender and when I tell you these men were nasty I mean it." She stuck her tongue out in disgust and Acacia nodded, "I use to be a stripper...only for a week and I managed to pay one month of rent, all my bills plus got myself some sick heels."

Kozik grinned at Chibs gasp, "Well aren't you just a lucky dog." The Scotsman said as he slapped Kozik on the arm making his girlfriend's face turn red, "I never said I was good." She lied but all the guys laughed, "Trust us sweetheart, his grin gave your skills away." Juice smiled which calmed her embarrassment, his smile was contagious so she returned the expression, "Well then... not to brag but I do have some skills but they're strictly reserved for _Mr. Kozik_." At her words she looked at her man with a sexy smirk and a wink.

"When I get up and runnin' you should teach me some stuff." Beth joked but Tig only gasped and nodded quickly in agreement, "You should teach Lyla too." Ope smirked and Jax grinned, "I'll have to persuade Tara into learning some tricks." The men grinned and the two woman rolled their eyes, " _Men_." Beth stated."

"NO!" Symphony's loud cry brought everyone's eyes over to the kids that Happy set down awhile ago, the little girl sitting down with her chunky face red as she stared angrily at Abel. The little boy pouting as he held _her_ Bah in his arms tightly, "Abel give it back." Jax said sternly but all the little boy did was shake his head making Symphony pout as she looked at her father, "Bel to ma Bah! Daddy no! NO!" She screamed loudly as she shook her arms wildly, as he heard her loud cries of distress Noah began to shake and huff, letting out little cries as well. Abel stuck out his tongue, a trick his father taught him as a joke but now it only made the girl angrier, "NO!" Abel just kissed the stuffed animal with a mischievous smile, the little girl crawled over quickly trying to grab her precious but Abel hit her in the face with the plush animal.

"Alright that's enough." Jax said and picked up his son while Happy continued to stare at the boy with a clenched jaw. "Abel knock it off." The VP said and hissed when Abel took the toy and whipped it hard at the little girls face making her fall over with a thud. "Shit sorry man." Jax said looking to Happy who was up the minute he saw her fall over. Happy picked his girl up and walked out of the clubhouse seething, his daughter crying loudly as she pressed her face in Happy's neck, her hand holding Bah tightly.

"Happy! Man we're you going?" Jax frowned.

 _Calm down he's just a kid_ , the sane voice in his mind called trying so very hard to ease his killer instincts. He knew that he was only a child but he couldn't shake the feeling that Abel was definitely going to be a huge problem in the future when it came to his _Newborn Princess_.


	12. Chapter 12 Good Days, Strange Days

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Yes I'm still alive lol first I want to say I'm sorry :'( I had writer's block then I moved and now I got my first JOBBBB! So I'm happy *wink wink* but I'll try to post more. I'm slowly getting back into my Sons of Anarchy flow but during my break I got back into Joker and Bane. BUTTTT before any of you think no it's not because of Suicide Squad, my twin sister and I have always had a thing for comics and stuff. I love the Joker and she loves Batman lol so I'll probably be posting some Dark Knight/ Dark Knight Rises fanfiction. When I write for another fandom I get ideas for other fandoms...if that makes sense. Idk but yeah so this chappy is a little short but I don't really know what to do I kind of want to do a time skip when Symphony is a teenager but I feel like that would be to far ya know.**

 **Maybe I can do skips but like skip to big milestones of her life instead of writing each and every year. Don't know yet let me all know what you think. I read all of your reviews even when it seems like I abandon the story so let me know what I should do :D Hope you guys like!**

 **Chapter 12 – There's Good Days, Strange Days, but only in Charming**

 **Abel- 2 years old**

 **Symphony-1 year 7 months old**

 **Noah – 1 year 1 month old**

 **Acacia- 4 months pregnant**

 **"** Happy birthday dear Noah! Happy birthday to you~!" Everyone cheered as they looked at the little boy, his dark curls bouncing along with him, cheeks a rosy pink. "Yay!" He cheered and Tig picked up his little man with a huge smile on his face, "So proud of you buddy. You're so big now." Tig smiled as he kissed the babies head sloppily making the little boy giggle.

A year passed and it was finally Noah's birthday...well Tig and the rest of the gang was late since they managed to get themselves locked up again. So because of that little event Beth and the other old ladies waited to have Noah's first birthday party until they all came out. Happy didn't miss his daughter's birthday in fact they got arrested right when everyone was cleaning up the mess. His little girl was hysterical, screaming and trying to hit the cops, Gemma had to take her away, Happy didn't want her to see that.

In the life of a Son you never know what the next minute will bring, one second it's all smiles the next your daughter is being taken away by racist pricks. It's a hard life to raise children in but Tig and Happy managed a year and they'll be there for the next sixty.

"CAKE!" Symphony yelled and Noah nodded his head wildly in agreement, both toddlers going over to their parents with greedy stubby hands, "Daddy! Cake!" Happy's princess whined loudly causing the man to smirk and lift her up, "I don't know man I think she should lay off the cake, she has more rolls than Bobby." Jax chuckled and Happy glared at his VP then smiled small as he looked down at his daughter, who's smile was his whole world, "She's perfect...daddy's little meatball."

"I was a super fat kid until I hit about seven then I stretched out so I'm sure she'll be fine and if she stays big, well she'll be big and beautiful." Beth smiled as Acacia nodded her head while she handed Abel a piece of cake, Gemma cutting along with her. Happy nodded as he poked his daughter's chubby chin, "Big, beautiful girl with a psychotic father who would snap a boys neck in a second." Happy said making Kozik laugh, "Got that shit right."

"Man I don't know what I'm gonna do." Acacia started, "Kozik is sooo over protective and I'm only four months pregnant. He watches over me now like a damn hawk." The short woman with newly dyed pink hair complained, "Ugh, hey Gemma was JT this way for you?" She asked the older woman who bore a simple smile, "Oh for sure. Always coming around, pretty annoying if you ask me but it was nice making him get a whole bunch of shit for me." Gemma smirked as she handed a piece of cake to Symphony, who was now sitting at a kitty table with Abel and Noah.

"We can't help it, you know we have a lot of enemies." Kozik stated, all the Sons nodding in honest agreement, "Yeah all you ladies are holding future Samcro members we gotta keep you lassies safe." Chibs winked at Acacia's pout, "Well I hate it." Happy laughed and pulled the pregnant woman to his side, "He means well."

"I know I know." Acacia grumbled then gasped, "Hey I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Happy nodded and looked to Kozik, "I'm taking her, I'll watch your girl, you watch mine." The killer told his friend before stepping outside and walking to a table were Acacia sat down, Happy standing as he lit a cigarette a little away from her.

Happy blew the smoke away from her, his mom always teaching him to never blow smoke in a pregnant woman's face or you could be the cause for a babies death. "So what did you want to say?" He questioned as he threw a glance at the woman, her hand going into her jacket to pull out an envelope, "I went to the doctor when Kozik was on his latest run..."

"Shit are you okay?" Happy asked bluntly, Acacia gave a light laugh, "Yeah yeah, just look at these for me." Happy raised a nervous brow but took the envelope, keeping his cigarette in his mouth he opened it up and pulled out what looked like ultrasound pictures. "I've seen your ultrasound pictures, what's new about..." Happy's jaw literally dropped, causing his cigarette to fall, a hiss leaving him as it burned his hand slightly on the way to the pavement. "Holy shit...really?"

"Uh huh!" Acacia grinned happily, "But...I'm worried on how he'll react." Happy looked through the rest of the ultrasounds and nodded his head, "He'll be excited, more protective but excited none the less. You ain't got nothin to worry about."

"Oh there's something else." Happy handed her the pictures with a raised brow, "I have this friend, cute girl...you should met her sometime." Acacia smiled wide as she wiggled her eyebrows, Happy's grunt making the short female break out in laughter, her hand going to her crouch, "Don't make me laugh!" Happy stared at her with a false bored expression which only caused her to laugh harder, she didn't understand why but when she looked at Happy she just wanted to laugh at his seriousness. "I'm gonna piss myself!" Acacia cackled as she quickly stood up, her belly big as she waddled quickly only making him chuckle, _"_ _Weirdo."_

Happy walked in not long after to see Acacia sitting on Kozik's lap as he talked with Juice and Chibs about cars. His eyes cast over to his daughter who was smiling at Bobby, her chubby face smothered in cake as she talked to the older man, "She okay brother?" Bobby asked and the man nodded, "Course." Happy shook his head, "You being good baby?"

Symphony covered her face as she smiled which resulted in more cake being smeared on her chubby cheeks, "Jesus Christ baby look at you." Happy chuckled as he shook his head but frowned when she took her Bah and used the stuffed octopus to clean her face, "Don't drag him into your mess." The turned in the direction of a loud squeal to see Noah laughing as he stared at his mom, "Holy shit Noah!" Tig scowled but couldn't hold in his laughter, "It's not funny." Beth frowned as she wiped off the cake that her son threw at her, "Seriously not funny at all." She smiled but gasped when Tig licked the icing that was by her ear, "Hilarious."

"No-No!" Symphony yelled as she wiggled in her chair, the small boy squealing as he waved his arms around in the air, "Ne-Ne!" Tig smirked at Kozik, "See look how happy our kids are they're so gonna end up together." He grinned while Kozik rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah right us Kozik's are quite the charmers." The VP laughed loudly as he he held up Abel, "Charmer my ass your looking at the Prince of Charming, right here." He said as he looked at Abel, Happy scowled as he stared at the blonde boy, Jax had a point if Abel was anything like Jax then he'd have panties dropping in a second but he'd make sure it wasn't Symphony's.

"Ain't no one going after my girl. I'd rather her be a lesbian...or forever alone, well she'll have me and that's all she needs." Happy stated making the men laugh, "The protective father has spoken." Clay chuckled as he slapped a hand on Happy's back. "Ma No-No." Symphony smiled as she pulled the boy close but caused him to fall on his back, both babies giggling as the on lookers smiled with joy.

"She really is beautiful Hap." Beth said softly her eyes glancing at her Old Man, "Thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Tig grinned and the woman nodded quickly, a squeal leaving her as he threw her over his shoulder, "Hey Juice you still owe me that solid." The crazy man winked at the younger one who just nodded and waved him off, "Yeah yeah have fun."

"Well Noah you're stuck with the Juice Monster!" He yelled as he ran towards both Noah and Symphony, the girl's stubby, chubby legs moving surprisingly fast to her dad, "NO!" She screamed as she ran around the table as Juice followed her, Happy plucking both kids off the floor, "I got cha both, no monsters are gonna hurt ya." Happy kicked Juice in the leg lightly but the man shouted in fake pain as he fell to the ground both kids cheering, Abel giving a shout of cheer, "He went down daddy." The blonde boy smiled.

Symphony leaned her head on her father's chest, "Sleep." She told him as she let her little hand go to Happy's cheek, "Sleep." Happy nodded and looked at Juice, "I'll watch Noah, just take his shit to the cage." Clay walked over and ruffled Noah's hair, kissing Symphony on the head, "Be careful brother." Happy nodded, everyone waved to Noah, saying their last happy birthdays, "Well I think it's all time that we go to bed."

 **xSOAx**

Happy's head fell back with a loud groan, "I really wish I don't have to do this. Why do I have to do this?" Acacia rolled her eyes as she fixed the man's collar, "Because you're a handsome man with a child and it's time you settle down." Her warm smile made Happy swallow any argument that he had, "Yeah man it does the same to me too." Kozik chuckled clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Just think about your kids." Happy smirked and Kozik sighed, "I know but I think we'll stick with one for now." Kozik chuckled and Acacia swallowed harsh, "Ha...hahahaha yup stick with one alright."

Kozik raised a brow strangely but didn't question her as her phone rang, "Oh hey...is everything okay? Oh my god. Well are you alright? What do you mean you have to leave? Why! How did they find...okay, okay! Just...be safe alright. I love you too." Acacia hung up the phone with tears in her eyes, "Well uh Hap...guess ya got your wish. No date for you."

Both men glanced at each other then the small woman, "What happened?" Acacia shook her head then took a deep breath as she put on a smile, that they knew was clearly forced, "Can't say."

"Daddy?" Symphony snapped everyone out of the melancholy atmosphere, Happy's strong arms picking his daughter up, "Titi (aunt) 'kay?" Acacia smiled at the little girl, her lips pressing to Symphony's cheek, "Yeah titi's okay. Sorry Happy." Happy shrugged his shoulders, "No problem...you gonna be okay?" Kozik pulled his girl to his side and she smiled, "Yeah...yeah I'll be okay."

Happy waved his good bye then made his way outside. Yeah life in Charming was odd, you had your great days, sad days and other days...some days you couldn't really give them a category they were just _strange._

"Bita?" Symphony asked with a smile and Happy hummed as he strapped her in the truck, climbing in the front seat he called his mom, "Hey ma. Wanted to know if I could stop by with the kid."

 _"_ _Now's not really a good time."_ Happy frowned deeply, "What's going on?"

 _"_ _Just busy I'll call you later, te amo (I love you). Give Symphony a kiss for me."_ Happy starred at his phone that his mother ended the call from, confusion on his face, "That's strange ma's never busy...whatever." He shrugged then started the car, "Well baby girl looks like it's just you and me." Happy scuffed at his daughter's pout, "Don't act like I'm all that bad, I'll get you ice cream." Symphony's eyes lite up and she clapped wildly, "Yeah that's what I thought."

Happy didn't want to go on this date but it was just weird how it was suddenly canceled, well Hap wasn't going to complain, he's glad it's just him and his daughter. Happy and Symphony, that's all, nobody will get in the way of that...but nothing went according to plan in Charming Town.

 **Titi means Aunt in Spanish**

 **Te amo means I love you in Spanish**


End file.
